For You, My Love
by Ignatia Naselia
Summary: "Harry James Potter, aku mencintaimu!" teriak Draco dari atas atap sekolah. "Jangan nekat, Malfoy!" "Kalau kau terima cintaku, aku tak akan terjun bebas, sayangku" Merlin, kenapa laki-laki ini sebegini nekat, sih?
1. I've Fallen For You

**For You, My Love**

 **Summary :** "Harry James Potter, aku mencintaimu!" teriak Draco dari atas atap sekolah. "Jangan nekat, Malfoy!" "Kalau kau terima cintaku, aku tak akan terjun bebas, sayangku" Merlin, kenapa laki-laki ini sebegini nekat, sih?

 **Disclaimer :** Kayak kata author sebelah, Harry Potter bukan punya Tante Rowling, tapi punya Draco Malfoy.

 **Warn :** Agak kurang fluff, alur diusahakan nggak kecepetan (tapi gak yakin sih wkwkwk), Slash! DraRry. Setting jaman now. Agak di-mix ama moba analog. Highschool life universe. Non magic. Untuk mempermudah visualisasi, pake look tahun ketiga aja.

 **Happy read!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : I've Fallen for You**

 **Draco's PoV**

"M-Malfoy..."

"Ya?"

"A-aku suka padamu. Kau mau j-jadi… k-kekasihku?"

Oh, Merlin. Gadis ketujuh dalam satu hari ini yang menyatakan cinta padaku. Itu pun kalau aku tidak salah hitung.

"Maaf, Hawkins. Aku tidak bisa." Aku menolaknya dengan tegas, namun tetaap terdengar halus. Ya, namanya perasaan cinta mana bisa dipaksa.

"T-tapi aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama! Aku bahkan menghabiskan tabunganku hanya untuk membelikanmu hadiah ulang tahun" Dia bodoh atau apa? Menghabiskan tabungannya hanya untuk orang yang belum tentu balik mencintainya?

"Aku hargai hadiahmu, Hawkins. Tapi, aku tetap tidak bisa menerimamu. Maaf" sekali lagi, aku mempertegas penolakanku.

Tidak terima, Hawkins berlari meninggalkanku di koridor itu sambil terisak. Tidak terima penolakan, rupanya.

Ah, gadis lemah. Ditolak sekali saja langsung menangis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal PoV**

Remaja laki-laki bersurai pirang platina itu hanya menatap kosong layar ponsel hitamnya yang berlogo apel itu. Sama sekali tidak konsentrasi pada game yang tengah dimainkan bersama teman-temannya.

Kalimat _'You have been slain'_ terdengar jelas dari ponsel Draco.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih? Tidak biasanya cepat mati" rutuk Theo. "Biasa kau jago pakai _tank_. Kenapa sekarang jadi lemah begini, sih?" ujar Blaise sama kesalnya. "Sampai kita kalah, ini semua salahmu!" Pansy yang hero-nya baru saja mati ikut menyalahkan Draco sambil menunjuk ke arahnya. "Ayolah, Drake! Jangan buat _tier_ -ku turun semakin jauh!" ujar Daphne lagi. "IYA! AKU MENGERTI" Draco sudah habis kesabaran rupanya.

Permainan itu berakhir dengan kemenangan, memang. Draco yang pikirannya kosong di menit awal permainan bahkan jadi MVP. Walau begitu, Theo, Blaise, Pansy, dan Daphne masih tidak habis pikir. Apa, sih, yang membuat Draco jadi sering tidak fokus? Jika kalian menduga Draco tidak fokus karena bertengkar dengan kekasihnya, well, kalian salah besar. mereka, Draco masih belum punya pacar.

"Ada apa denganmu akhir-akhir ini, Drake? Kau jjadi sering tidak fokus" tanya Pansy membuka pembicaraan. " _Tier_ turun jauh, PR sering kelupaan. Kau ada masalah keluarga?" tanya Theo meskipun ia tidak yakin kalau keluarga Malfoy punya masalah internal. Sejauh yang Theo tahu, keluarga Malfoy adalah keluarga paling harmonis yang pernah ia kenal. "Tidak. Aku tidak punya masalah." elak Draco. "Apanya yang tidak punya masalah? Kau jadi sering melamun! Tidak seperti Draco yang kukenal" kata Daphne dengan suara meninggi. Berharap Draco cepat tersadar dari segala tindakannya yang salah.

"Kalian mau tahu kenapa aku begini?" tanya Draco yang dijawab anggukan antusias keempat temannya itu. "Jadi, begini…" Draco pun mengawali ceritanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback**

Jam kosong adalah favorit semua siswa, tidak terkecuali Draco. Siang itu, Draco berinisiatif untuk menghabiskan jam kosongnya dengan tidur siang di ruang UKS. Draco kini berjalan sendirian di koridor sekolah sambil menggigit apel hijaunya, bekal yang sama yang disiapkan sang ibu setiap hari supaya Draco tidak jajan sembarangan. Terlalu fokus menikmati apelnya, baru satu dua gigitan, Draco merasakan ia menabrak seseorang.

Ya, menabrak seseorang. Seseorang yang tengah membawa kertas yang ditumpuk tinggi. Kertas itu berhamburan di lantai, apel Draco juga jatuh mengenaskan di selokan dekat koridor. Draco sama sekali tidak berniat memungut apel itu, apalagi memakannya kembali. Jadi, ia biarkan saja apelnya di sana.

"Aduh, maaf. Aku tak sengaja" kata laki-laki berkacamata bulat itu sambil menyusun ulang kertas yang berhamburan akibat tabrakan itu. Draco yang tadinya ingin marah mengurungkan niatnya. Remaja laki-laki itu butuh bantuan, bukan bentakan. Draco pun berinisiatif membantu sang remaja berkacamata memungut dan menyusun kembali kertas yang tercecer di lantai koridor.

Sambil membantu sang remaja berkacamata memungut bawaannya, Draco menatap lekat wajahnya. Mencoba mengenali siapa dia. Ia benar-benar baru bertemu dengan remaja laki-laki itu sekarang. Mungkin adik kelas, pikirnya. Sejauh yang Draco ingat, tidak ada siswa laki-laki yang wajahnya seperti remaja di depannya. "Hei, kau kelas berapa?" tanya Draco pada remaja berkacamata itu. "Aku? Aku kelas dua" jawabnya. 'Hah? Dia seangkatan denganku? Kenapa aku baru lihat dia sekarang?' pikir Draco. Draco merasa dirinya tidak anti sosial sehingga tidak tahu wajah teman-teman seangkatannya. Mungkinkah remaja laki-laki di hadapannya ini yang justru anti sosial?

"Aku baru melihatmu sekarang" kata Draco yang tangannya masih membantu memungut kertas yang berserakan di lantai. "Aku kan lebih sering berdiam di kelas. Wajar kau tak tahu aku" jawab remaja laki-laki itu. "Kau di kelas mana?" tanya Draco lagi. "2-1" jawab sang lawan bicara seperlunya. "Ternyata kelas kita sebelahan, ya. Aku di kelas 2-2" ujar Draco tanpa ditanya. Lawan bicaranya hanya tersenyum simpul sambil menyusun kertas-kertas itu menjadi sebuah tumpukan yang sama tingginya. Draco seolah terhipnotis dengan senyuman simpulnya.

'Kelas kami kan bersebelahan. Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya, ya?' batin Draco sambil terus menatap remaja lelaki berkacamata di hadapannya yang telah selesai menumpuk kertas bawaannya. "Kau mau bawa kertas ini ke mana?" tanya Draco. "Ke meja Mr. Flitwick" jawab sang remaja berkacamata. "Bagi dua denganku. Aku bantu bawa" ujar Draco. Remaja lelaki itu pun membagi dua bebannya dengan Draco sebelum mereka melangkah bersama menuju meja Mr. Flitwick.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju meja Mr. Flitwick, Draco tidak berhenti menatap remaja berkacamata itu. 'Manis' pikirnya.

Usai mengantarkan kertas-kertas itu ke meja Mr. Flitwick, mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju kelas dalam keheningan. Lagi-lagi, pandangan mata Draco tidak bisa lepas dari remaja berkacamata di sebelahnya. "Oh, iya. Namamu siapa?" tanya Draco penasaran. "Harry James Potter. Kau Draco Malfoy, kan?" tanya remaja bernama Harry itu. "Siapa, sih, yang tidak mengenalmu di sekolah ini?" tambah Harry lagi.

Draco kaget awalnya, tapi kekagetan itu langsung mereda. Harry benar. Siapa, _sih_ , yang tidak kenal Draco? Anak ketua komite sekolah. Biang onar SMA Hogwarts yang anehnya langganan juara kelas. Sehari bisa menolak lebih dari sepuluh gadis yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Kapten klub basket. _Gamer_ top SMA Hogwarts. Dan masih banyak hal lain yang melekat dalam diri seorang Draco Malfoy. Wajar ia terkenal karena itu semua.

Draco hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi pertanyaan Harry. "Ternyata aku terkenal juga, ya" Draco mencoba merendah. 'Ya iyalah kau terkenal' batin Harry. "Tadi kau bilang kau kelas 2-1, kan? Berarti kau teman sekelasnya si Weasel, ya?" tanya Draco memastikan. "Jangan bilang dia Weasel, Malfoy. Dia sahabatku" jawab Harry datar. Tidak terima sahabatnya dihina. Draco hanya tersenyum kecil. 'Teman baik si Weasel, rupanya' kata Draco dalam hati. Mata Draco masih memperhatikan wajah Harry yang menurutnya _babyface_ itu.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di depan kelas Harry, 2-1. "Terima kasih mau berjalan bersamaku, Malfoy" ucap Harry. "Sama-sama, Harry" balas Draco dengan senyum sumringah yang jarang ia tunjukkan bahkan pada orang terdekatnya sekalipun. Harry kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas. Meninggalkan Draco yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya.

Sebentar. Tadi Draco memanggilnya apa? Harry?

Draco kembali ke kelasnya dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Mengurungkan niat untuk berjalan menuju UKS. "Kau tidak jadi bolos ke UKS, Drake?" tanya Daphne. Draco hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidur di kelas saja" ucap Draco sambil mengambil tempat di bangku pojok kanan belakang.

'Dia kenapa?' tanya Daphne dengan bingung dalam hati.

Semenjak hari itu, pikiran akan Harry terus menghiasi otak Draco. Terkadang Harry juga muncul di mimpinya. Ingin ia mengenal Harry lebih dalam, tapi dirinya terlalu gengsi untuk meminta bantuan teman sekelas Harry yang notabenenya rival abadi kelas Draco. Draco pun memutuskan mencari beberapa informasi di internet tentang Harry.

Draco bukan _stalker_ sebetulnya. Tapi, demi Harry, ia rela jadi stalker dadakan. Dimulai dengan media sosial. Draco berpikir mana mungkin remaja seumurnya tidak bermain media sosial?

Draco menemukan Harry punya semua akun media sosial yang anak remaja seumurannya juga punya. Tapi, media sosialnya seolah jarang dibuka. Terbukti dari postingan terbarunya yang kalau tidak salah diunggah sekitar tahun lalu.

Hanya foto keluarga Harry yang tengah piknik di sebuah taman. Di foto itu, Harry terlihat manis, imut, dan bahagia. Kehangatan menyeruak di hati Draco saat melihat foto Harry dan wajah bahagianya bersama orangtuanya. Draco pun mengunduh foto keluarga itu untuk dilihat lagi. Mana tahu ia lupa wajah Harry yang manis itu.

Melihat unggahan yang lebih lawas lagi, Draco baru sadar kalau mata Harry hijau dan jernih di balik kacamata bulat itu. Ia menyukainya. Ingin suatu saat menatap mata hijaunya lebih intens dan lebih lama lagi.

Setelah hari itu, Harry mengisi pikiran dan hhati Draco. Harry Potter mencuri hatinya, tapi ia membiarkannya. Suatu saat nanti, ia akan mengambil hati Harry dan membuatnya jatuh hati pada Draco.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback End**

"Begitu" Draco menyudahi kisah panjangnya itu. Keheningan di antara mereka berlima tercipta setelah cerita itu berakhir.

"…Draco" kata Pansy mencoba memecah keheningan.

"Ya, Pans?" jawabnya.

"Kurasa kau jatuh cinta padanya" kata Pansy lagi.

"Memang" kata Draco enteng. Reaksi teman-temannya? Terkejut setengah mati.

"Tahu begitu, kenapa kau tidak dekati saja dia?" kata Blaise.

Iya, ya. Tahu dirinya jatuh cinta, kenapa Draco tidak segera mendekati Harry, ya?

* * *

 **Author's Bacot Corner**

AAAAAHHHH! Tadinya pengen bikin oneshot. Tapi, gajadi. Tak chapterin aja deh jadinya. Wkwkwk

Gimana, gengs? Enak ficnya? wkwkwk

Thankyou buat yang udah baca fic ini. Emang agak kurang fluff sih kayaknya. But I'm trying. Tujuan gua tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah buat menghibur readers.

 **Btw, mind to review? Thankyou**


	2. PDKT? (Part 1)

**For You, My Love**

 **Summary :** "Harry James Potter, aku mencintaimu!" teriak Draco dari atas atap sekolah. "Jangan nekat, Malfoy!" "Kalau kau terima cintaku, aku tak akan terjun bebas, sayangku" Merlin, kenapa laki-laki ini sebegini nekat, sih?

 **Disclaimer :** Kayak kata author sebelah, Harry Potter bukan punya Tante Rowling, tapi punya Draco Malfoy.

 **Warn :** Agak kurang fluff, alur diusahakan nggak kecepetan (tapi gak yakin sih wkwkwk), Slash! DraRry. Setting jaman now. Agak di-mix ama moba analog. Highschool life universe. Non magic. Untuk mempermudah visualisasi, pake look tahun ketiga aja.

 **Happy read!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : PDKT? (Part 1)**

Kantin sekolah tidak terlalu ramai siang itu. Draco yang hari ini tidak membawa bekal apel hijau seperti biasanya, kini mengantre membeli makan siang di kantin. Di tengah-tengah antrean itu, ia melihat seseorang yang disukainya, Harry, juga mengantre makan siang sepertinya. Matanya masih terpaku melihat Harry yang tersenyum manis pada temannya.

Ah, andai saja senyum manis itu untuk Draco.

"Draco, kau mau lunch set yang mana?" tanya Theo. Tidak berhasil mendapat jawaban, Theo pun menjitak kepala Draco dengan keras. "Sakit, Theo! Aku mendengarmu, kok. Aku mau lunch set A" jawab Draco sembari meringis kesakitan karena dijitak Theo. "Drake, biar aku dan Theo saja yang antre. Kau cari tempat, sana" kata Blaise mengusirnya secara halus.

Draco sempat menggerutu, namun akhirnya dia menuruti Blaise juga. Draco mencari bangku kosong untuk ditempati tiga orang. Di tengah-tengah dia mencari bangku, dia melihat Harry yang berjalan bersama teman-temannya. Salah satunya, Ron Weasley.

'Bisa tidak, sih, sehari saja, Harry dan Weasel tidak berdekatan?' batin Draco geram melihat kedekatan rivalnya dan orang yang kini ditaksirnya.

Merasa menemukan tempat yang kosong, Draco cepat-cepat berjalan untuk mengklaim tempat itu.

Naas, dia keduluan. Harry dan temannya datang ke arahnya.

"Sori, Malfoy. Boleh aku dan teman-temanku duduk di sini?" tanya Harry sopan. Draco sebetulnya agak berat hati merelakan tempat duduk itu pada Harry dan teman-temannya. Namun, demi Harry-nya, ia pun rela. "Tentu" kata Draco tersenyum setengah ikhlas. Padahal dalam hati meringis karena tempatnya direbut.

Pesona Harry dan mata hijaunya memang sulit ditolak. Tapi, tidak apa. Ia rela melakukan segalanya demi Harry-nya.

Tunggu. Apa? Harry-nya? Mereka memangnya sudah saling memiliki?

Lupakan.

Pada akhirnya, Draco-Blaise-Theo tidak mendapat tempat duduk di manapun. Lagi-lagi, jitakan sayang yang nikmat bukan main diberikan Theodore Nott di kepala Draco Malfoy sebagai reward karena mereka tidak dapat tempat duduk di kantin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Skip Time keesokan harinya.**

Jatuh cinta berjuta rasanya. Tidak jarang juga mempengaruhi kebiasaan seseorang. Seperti yang terjadi pada Draco siang ini. Membaca majalah remaja. Pinjaman dari Pansy. Sangat tidak Malfoy sekali membaca majalah remaja. Apalagi artikel tentang tips percintaan. Draco mendadak melankolis. Lalu apa bedanya dia dengan Lavender Brown, gadis melankolis dari kelas 2-1 yang ditolaknya kemarin?

 _'Kamu baru pertama jatuh cinta? Ingin lebih dekat dengan si Dia?'_

Dua kalimat pertama artikel itu sukses membuat sang Malfoy junior auto-mengangguk. Siapapun yang melihat tindakannya barusan, pasti akan berasumsi kalau Malfoy satu ini tengah kehabisan obat.

 _'Berikut tips kecil untuk kamu yang sedang jatuh cinta tapi belum terlalu dekat dengan si Dia'_

Siapapun yang menulis artikel ini, Draco berterima kasih. Akhirnya ada orang yang mengerti keluh kesah dan pergumulan hatinya belakangan ini. Malfoy kita ini kembali lagi menyimak setiap baris kalimat yang tertera dalam artikel itu. Siapa tahu membantu, kan?

 **Tips #1 : Kontak dia lebih sering dari biasanya. Bisa lewat _chat_ , telepon, atau mungkin _video call_ jika kamu punya kuota lebih.**

Oh, ok-tunggu! Kontak? Dia harus minta kontak Harry ke siapa? Draco pun mulai memutar otak. Ke mana dia bisa meminta kontak pujaan hatinya itu, ya? Dia tidak pernah dekat dengan anak laki-laki di kelas 2-1. Terutama si Weasel. Tidak, tidak! Draco tidak sudi mengemis **apapun** pada Weasley satu itu. Termasuk kontak Harry.

Ronald Wease- maksudnya Weasley, _auto-blacklist_. Draco tidak butuh bantuannya.

Lavender Brown? Draco kan baru saja menolaknya kemarin. Lagipula Draco tidak cukup brengsek pada perempuan. Sudah menolak mentah-mentah, masa harus minta tolong?

Lavender Brown, coret dari list. Draco tidak rela cap 'laki-laki kurang ajar' tersemat di dirinya.

Hermione Granger? Dia dekat dengan Harry. Masalahnya, dia membenci Draco hingga ke sumsum tulang. Kalau Draco minta kontak Harry padanya, dia pasti akan melempar sejuta pertanyaan pada Draco tentang apa perlunya Draco minta kontak Harry. Apalagi jika Hermione tahu Draco meminta kontak Harry karena suka pada si remaja berkacamata itu dan berniat mendekatinya. Kemungkinan besar Hermione yang juga ketua klub karate itu akan memberi Draco pukulan mautnya secara cuma-cuma tepat di wajahnya.

Hermione Granger, coret juga dari list. Draco masih sayang pada wajah tampannya.

Duh, siapa, ya?

"Draco!" Blaise menggebrak mejanya. Membuyarkan lamunan Draco. "Ada apa, Blaise?" tanya Draco. "Kau tahu? Proyek ilmiahku dengan Potter di klub sains akhirnya didanai sekolah!" ujar Blaise bangga. Mata Draco membelalak begitu mendengar sebuah nama disebut.

Potter. Siapa lagi Potter di Hogwarts selain Harry Potter?

Biasanya, Draco tidak akan tertarik dengan cerita proyek ilmiah atau apapun aktivitas Blaise lainnya di klub sains. Tapi, mendengar nama 'Potter' disebut, Draco mendadak jadi tertarik dengan cerita proyek ilmiah Blaise itu. Dan Draco menangkap sebuah informasi penting.

Harry Potter anggota klub sains. Klub yang Draco tak pernah ingin bergabung di dalamnya.

Dan kemungkinan besar, Blaise punya kontak Harry. Dia tak perlu merendahkan harga diri Malfoy-nya dan mengemis pada anak-anak kelas 2-1 yang sebagian besar benci padanya.

"Selamat, Blaise. Ngomong-ngomong, aku mau tanya sesuatu" kata Draco. "Kau ini! Langsung tanya saja, Drake. Ada apa memang?" tanggap Blaise sambil menyikut pelan lengan Draco.

Hening beberapa detik sebelum Draco berani menanyakan hal ini.

"…kau punya kontak Harry Potter?" Akhirnya pertanyaan itu lolos juga dari mulut Draco.

Blaise memasang ekspresi bingung. Penasaran juga, _sih_ , dengan maksud Draco. "Untuk apa, Drake?" Nah! Pertanyaan macam inilah yang sebisa mungkin Draco hindari. Mau tidak mau, remaja bersurai pirang platina itu harus kembali memikirkan argumen yang terdengar masuk akal namun cukup efektif untuk menutupi maksudnya yang sebenarnya.

"Kau tahu lomba karya tulis ilmiah September nanti, kan? Aku tertarik untuk ikut, tapi tidak punya dasar menulis yang cukup bagus. Kudengar Potter pintar menulis karya tulis ilmiah. Aku ingin belajar padanya" bohong Draco. Blaise mengernyitkan dahinya. 'Sejak kapan Tuan Muda Malfoy ini tertarik ikut kompetisi ilmiah? Karya tulis ilmiah, pula!' batin Blaise heran.

"Tumben kau mau ikut lomba begitu, Drake. Lagipula, kau kan bisa belajar menulis karya tulis ilmiah denganku. Kenapa tidak belajar denganku saja?" tanya Blaise. Draco menggeleng tegas. "Ayahku pernah bilang kalau ingin hasil terbaik, maka belajarlah pada yang terbaik" jawab Draco. Ia baru saja mengutip kata-kata ayahnya untuk membenarkan tindakannya. Sungguh licik.

Blaise pun menyerah pada argumen Draco. "Oke, Drake. Aku kirim kontak _line_ -nya saja, ya? Semoga berhasil" kata Blaise sambil mengirim kontak Harry dengan ponselnya. " _Thanks, buddy_ " ucap Draco sambil tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Blaise pelan.

'Tunggu saja, Harry. Kita akan lebih dekat setelah ini' batin Malfoy yakin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Skip time, malamnya di Rumah Keluarga Malfoy**

Draco senang bukan main. Kontak sang pujaan hati berhasil didapat. Sekarang hanya tinggal mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengontaknya duluan dan menentukan apa yang sebaiknya dibahas bersama. 'Aku mulai dari mana, ya?' pikir Draco sambil masih tersenyum bahagia sambil mendekatkan ponselnya di dadanya.

" _Son_ , kau kenapa?" tanya Narcissa, ibu Draco, yang curiga anaknya mendadak gila karena tersenyum sendiri sambil menempelkan ponsel di dada. "Eh?" Seketika euforia itu terhenti saat Draco melihat sang ibu berdiri di sudut ruang tamu. 'Jangan-jangan ibu melihatnya?' tanya Draco dalam hati.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta, ya? Kenapa tidak bilang?" tanya Narcissa pada anaknya sambil berjalan mendekati sang anak. "Hah? Perasaan ibu saja, kali! Aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta, bu" Draco berbohong pada sang ibu.

Narcissa menghela napas panjang melihat tingkah putranya. "Ya sudah. Ayo makan. Lalu bantu ibu mencuci piring setelah makan" ajak Narcissa. Draco hanya menjawan dengan anggukan dan kemudian mengikuti sang ibu berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Usai makan dan mencuci piring, Draco kembali ke kamarnya dan berkutat dengan PR-nya. Entah kenapa begitu tahu kalau Harry adalah anak klub sains, Draco jadi termotivasi untuk lebih rajin belajar karena dipikirnya Harry adalah tipikal murid yang rajin belajar. Dia sudah pintar, memang. Tapi salahkah dia menjadi rajin belajar?

Jam digital di meja belajar Draco menunjukkan pukul 22 lewat 39 menit saat Draco selesai belajar dan mengerjakan tugas. Draco pun bimbang jadinya. 'Kontak sekarang atau tidak, ya?' batinnya menimbang-nimbang. Akhirnya Draco pun memutuskan untuk mulai mengontak Harry duluan.

 _ **Draco L. Malfoy**_ _– Hai, Harry :)_

'Terserah dia mau balas besok apa malam ini. Setidaknya aku sudah mulai duluan' batin Draco begitu dia selesai mengirim chat pertamanya dengan Harry. "Selamat malam, Harry" ucapnya sambil melihat ponselnya dengan tersenyum.

 _LINE~_

Baru Draco mau menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi kepala, notifikasi _line_ terdengar. 'Kalau ini dari Theo, Blaise, Pansy, atau Daphne, aku balas besok saja' pikir Draco. Tahu persis tabiat keempat temannya yang sering mengirim chat tidak penting selarut ini.

Draco kaget sekaligus bahagia. _Chat_ nya dibalas Harry.

 _ **Harry Potter**_ _– Halo juga, Malfoy :)_

'Yes! Dibalas!' Draco bersorak girang dalam hati, lalu buru-buru mengetik balasannya.

 _ **Draco L. Malfoy**_ _– Kau masih belum tidur jam segini?_

 _ **Harry Potter**_ _– Belum. Aku masih nonton acara TV larut malam._

Tak Draco sangka siswa yang dikiranya 'lurus' itu suka menonton acara TV larut malam. Agak sedikit jauh dari ekspektasinya.

 _ **Draco L. Malfoy**_ _– Ada yang seru? Kau nonton apa?_

 _ **Harry Potter**_ _– Film tentang vampir Cina._

Draco terkesiap. Seorang Harry James Potter suka film horor Asia rupanya. Sementara Draco trauma menonton film horor Asia karena pernah dipaksa Blaise dan Theo menontonnya. Kejutan ulang tahun kata mereka.

'Seleranya ekstrem juga' ucap Draco bergidik dalam hati.

 _ **Draco L. Malfoy** – Seleramu unik juga ya XD Kau suka nonton film lain?_

Halah. Basa-basi yang kelewat basi.

 _ **Harry Potter**_ _– Kau tahu? Ibuku takut setengah mati kalau kuajak nonton film horor macam ini, loh._

'Ya aku juga takut' batin Draco ngeri. Sepertinya ia harus menggali genre film lain yang disukai Harry selain horor. Supaya dia tidak terlihat lemah, gitu. Malfoy kok lemah. Malu sama leluhur, tahu.

 _ **Draco L. Malfoy**_ _– Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Harry._

 _ **Harry Potter** – Ah iya! Aku lupa :D aku juga suka film komedi dan action._

'Cocok!' pikir Draco. Akhirnya Draco menemukan genre alternatif yang bisa dipilihnya kalau-kalau mereka menonton film berdua.

Astaga, Draco. Jauh sekali berpikirmu. Dekat saja belum, sudah mau mengajak jalan berdua.

 _ **Draco L. Malfoy** – Besok mau makan siang bersama?_

Lama, tidak ada balasan dari Harry. Di ujung sana, rupanya Harry tengah menimbang-nimbang ajakan Draco untuk makan siang bersama. Draco akhirnya melenggang ke alam mimpi. Malas menunggu lama. 'Lihat besok saja balasannya' batinnya.

'Bilang iya atau tidak, ya?' tanya Harry dalam hati. Bimbang mau jawab 'ya' atau 'tidak'. Akhirnya, Harry mengetik jawabannya dan mengirimnya pada Draco.

 _ **Harry Potter** – Kelihatannya menyenangkan. Aku tunggu besok di kantin, ya? Sampai besok, Malfoy. Selamat malam :)_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Skip Time, keesokan paginya**

Jatuh cinta berjuta ras– cukup. Kalian pasti sudah lelah mendengarnya. Tidak biasanya Draco Malfoy begitu bangun langsung mengecek ponselnya. Namun, begitulah adanya. Semenjak Draco naksir remaja manis bernama Harry Potter, kebiasaannya mulai berubah.

Tanpa perlu repot meng-unlock ponselnya, ia sudah bisa mendapat apa yang ia inginkan pagi ini.

Balasan _chat_ Harry semalam.

Sebuah senyuman lebar tergambar jelas di wajah pucatnya yang tampan. Harry menerima ajakan makan siangnya.

'Ah, akhirnya, Harry. Kita bisa mengobrol empat mata' batinnya puas.

* * *

AAAAAHHHH! Tadinya pengen bikin oneshot. Tapi, gajadi. Tak chapterin aja deh jadinya. Wkwkwk. Dan ternyata alurnya bisa dibikin agak lambat ding wkwkwk.

Thankyou buat yang udah baca fic ini. Emang agak kurang fluff sih kayaknya. But I'm trying. Tujuan gua tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah buat menghibur readers.

Thanks buat **veira syndicate** yang udah review beberapa menit setelah dipublish. Wkwkwk aqu terharu :"

Untuk yang fave fic ini, terima kasih ya. Dan maaf kalo masih ada kurangnya.

 **Btw, mind to review? Thankyou**


	3. PDKT? (Part 2)

**For You, My Love**

 **Summary :** "Harry James Potter, aku mencintaimu!" teriak Draco dari atas atap sekolah. "Jangan nekat, Malfoy!" "Kalau kau terima cintaku, aku tak akan terjun bebas, sayangku" Merlin, kenapa laki-laki ini sebegini nekat, sih?

 **Disclaimer :** Kayak kata author sebelah, Harry Potter bukan punya Tante Rowling, tapi punya Draco Malfoy.

 **Warn :** **OOC!Draco** (maklum, jatuh cintrong). Kekonyolan yang hqq inside. Agak kurang fluff, alur diusahakan nggak kecepetan (tapi gak yakin sih wkwkwk), Slash! DraRry. Slightly BlaiseTheo. Setting jaman now. Agak di-mix ama moba analog. Highschool life universe. Non magic. Untuk mempermudah visualisasi, pake look tahun ketiga aja.

 **Happy read!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : PDKT? (Part 2)**

 **Harry's PoV**

 _ **Harry Potter –**_ _Kelihatannya menyenangkan. Aku tunggu besok di kantin, ya? Sampai besok, Malfoy. Selamat malam :)_

Kenapa semalam aku bilang 'iya', ya? Aku dan Malfoy kan tidak begitu dekat. Ketemu saja baru beberapa minggu lalu. Itu juga cuma sekali. Apa maksudnya dia mengajak makan siang bersama, ya?

Jangan-jangan…

Jangan-jangan, dia mengajakku makan siang bersama, lalu mencampur minumanku dengan obat tidur, kemudian menculikku dan menjual organku di pasar gelap?

Tidak, Harry. Tidak! Berpikir positif. Ya. Berpikir positif. Biarpun tampang Malfoy memang terlihat seperti orang jahat, tapi mungkin di dalam hati, dia orang yang sangat baik. _Don't judge a book by its cover, Harry. Just don't._

"Hei, _mate_! Mau makan siang bersama? Ibuku membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu, loh" kata Ron sambil menepuk bahuku pelan. "Sori, Ron. Aku ada janji makan siang dengan seseorang" kata Harry. Kulihat raut muka bingung Ron. Seolah bertanya 'Siapa dia, Harry?'. "Dia teman baruku, Ron. Dari kelas sebelah" kataku. Ron kali ini memasang wajah tidak percaya, seolah berkata 'Masa sih kau berteman dengan anak kelas 2-2?'. Aku hanya tertawa melihat tampang Ron yang seperti itu.

"Harry! Kau seperti tidak tahu anak kelas 2-2 saja. Siapa tahu dia hanya mengerjaimu" ketidakpercayaan Ron berubah jadi kekhawatiran. "Percayalah, Ron. Dia tidak akan macam-macam padaku." cepat-cepat aku meyakinkannya. "Kalau dia macam-macam padamu, beritahu aku, Harry. Akan kuremukkan wajahnya" kata Ron. Aku mengangguk mantap. " _Well, thanks, mate_ " ucapku sambil melangkah menuju kantin sekolah.

Memenuhi janji bertemu Malfoy.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal PoV**

"Menunggu lama, Harry?" tanya Draco yang baru menemukan tempat di mana Harry duduk. Harry hanya menggeleng menjawabnya. "Susah sekali menemukanmu di kantin yang ramai ini" ujar Draco hiperbolis. "Penampilanku kan tidak terlalu mencolok. Wajar jika kau agak sulit menemukanku di keramaian" jawab Harry sambil tersenyum pada Draco.

Satu doa Draco terkabul siang ini. Melihat senyuman manis Harry untuknya. Draco membatu dengan bahagia saat melihatnya.

"Malfoy, mau sampai kapan kau berdiri?" Sepertinya Malfoy muda kita lupa untuk duduk. Setidaknya sampai Harry mengingatkannya untuk duduk. Malu karena ketahuan pikirannya kosong, Draco pun ambil posisi duduk berhadapan dengan Harry, kemudian mengeluarkan kotak bekal dan botol minumnya yang berwarna hitam dari dalam kantung _lunch box_ -nya.

Tak berapa lama, pesanan Harry datang. _Lunch set A_. Seketika Draco jadi berpikir kalau selera makan Harry sama dengannya. Sambil menyantap bekal makan siangnya, Draco menatap dan memperhatikan bagaimana Harry makan.

Draco melihat Harry memakan menu makan siangnya dengan lahap. Membuat nafsu makannya menjadi bertambah. Melihat Harry makan selahap itu, ingin sekali Draco makan lebih banyak. Sayang, sang ibu hanya menyiapkan makan siangnya satu porsi. Ingatkan Draco untuk membawa jatah makan siang tambahan sebelum makan siang bersama Harry. Kalau tidak muat di dalam satu kotak, tambah satu kotak lagi.

Sadar dirinya dipandangi dengan intens oleh Draco, Harry menghentikan acara makannya sebentar. "Ada apa, Malfoy?" tanya Harry bingung. "Tidak apa. Melihat cara makanmu, aku jadi ingin makan lebih banyak" ucap Draco jujur. Harry hanya terkekeh "Kenapa tidak pesan _lunch set_ lagi?" usul Harry. Draco menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau bertambah gemuk. Makanlah lagi" jawab Draco. Tanpa banyak cakap, Harry kembali menyantap makan siangnya.

'Oh, Merlin, aku baru sadar pipinya _chubby_. Ingin kucubit' batin Draco.

"Kenapa lagi, Malfoy?" tanya Harry dengan wajah polosnya. Takut terjadi sesuatu pada teman barunya. "Tidak apa-apa, Harry. Makanlah" elak Draco. Remaia berkacamata bulat itu pun melanjutkan makannya yang sempat terinterupsi. Kini Draco berpindah posisi ke sebelah Harry.

Draco tiba tiba menyentuh tangan kanan Harry. Penasaran sehalus apa kulit Harry. "M-Malfoy? Kenapa dengan tanganku?" tanya Harry bingung, tapi masih belum curiga. "Kulitmu lembut" jawab Draco sambil masih menyentuh tangan Harry dan sekarang mulai menggerayangi kulit tangan yang putih kemerahan itu. Mengelusnya lama. Sekarang Draco tahu sehalus apa kulit Harry. Lalu mengecup punggung tangan Harry yang tadi digerayanginya.

Harry menarik cepat tangannya yang tadi dikecup Draco. Sayang, tangannya malah digenggam makin erat. Jari telunjuk tangan Draco yang satunya dipakai untuk menyentuh pipi Harry. Sekedar memastikan kalau pipi putih kemerahan itu benar-benar _chubby_. "Malfoy, aku tidak bisa makan kalau dibeginikan" protes Harry. "Sssshh… diamlah" giliran ibu jari Draco yang mengelus pipi Harry. Harry menepis ibu jari Draco, tapi gagal.

Lalu, Draco mendekatkan sisi wajah Harry dengan tangannya dan mengecup pipi _chubby_ Harry. Si empunya pipi kaget atas perlakuan teman barunya. Buru-buru ia menjauhkan wajahnya. Takut Draco berbuat lebih. Malang, usahanya gagal. Tidak bisa menahan diri, Draco mencium sudut bibir Harry. Harry tambah risih dengan perlakuan teman barunya itu. 'Ini pelecehan!' teriak Harry dalam hati.

"Kurasa aku di sini untuk makan siang bersamamu, bukan untuk disentuh apa lagi dikecup seperti tadi" Harry beranjak dari kursi itu dengan kesal. "Tapi, Harry, aku hanya ingin dekat denganmu" ujar Draco membela diri. "Bukan seperti ini caranya, Malfoy. Permisi" kata Harry yang meninggalkan Draco yang tengah kecewa dengan muka yang memerah karena malu.

Catatan mental untuk Draco Malfoy : tahan dirimu. Jangan terbawa nafsu.

 **###**

"Harry, kau kenapa? Kenapa wajahmu merah sekali?" tanya Hermione khawatir. "Aku tidak apa, 'Mione. Sungguh" jawab Harry menenangkan. "Bohong! Pasti ada sesuatu" desak Hermione. "Aku benar-benar tak apa" elak Harry lagi. Hermione pun menyerah. "Baiklah, Harry. Jika ada apa-apa, kau bisa beritahu aku atau Ron" ujar Hermione. Harry hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum dan anggukan.

Di lain tempat, seorang remaja pirang platina nampak kehabisan akal. Pasti Harry tidak akan mau ditemui lagi. 'Bodoh kau Draco! Bodoh!' rutuknya dalam hati. Tapi, serius, pesona Harry tak bisa ditolak. Hampir Draco berhasil mencuri ciuman dari Harry. Hampir.

Tidak mau menanggung kesulitannya sendirian, akhirnya Draco memutuskan untuk menceritakannya pada teman-temannya. Mungkin juga meminta sedikit saran.

 **###**

"KAU ITU BODOH ATAU APA, MALFOY?" Blaise, yang biasanya tenang, marah mendengar kelakuan Draco yang begitu agresif dan terkesan tak pikir panjang itu. "Begitu caramu mendekati anak orang, Draco? Bukan begitu caranya PDKT, _blondie git_!" Theo lagi-lagi menjitak dahi Draco. "Salahkan Harry dan wajah manisnya, Theo! Dia membuatku tak bisa menahan diri" Draco membela dirinya atas tindakan yang tidak bisa dibilang benar itu.

"Lalu apa gunanya majalah yang kupinjamkan padamu beberapa hari lalu, Drakie?" Pansy buka suara. "Aku hanya mencobanya, lalu aku improvisasi dengan caraku" jawab Draco. "Oh, jadi menyentuh dan mencium itu improvisasi, ya?" sindir Daphne sambil tersenyum sinis.

'Kenapa semua temanku menjadi menyebalkan begini, sih?' Draco menggerutu dalam hati.

"Minta maaf padanya, Draco. Lalu dekati dengan cara yang wajar" ucap Blaise. "Iya, Blaise. Aku tahu! Pulang nanti aku ke kelasnya" kata Draco.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Skip time, sepulang sekolah, kelas 2-1**

"Harry! Ada yang mencarimu!" kata Parvati Patil pada Harry yang sedang piket menyapu kelas. "Sebentar" jawab Harry yang sedang menghentikan aktivitas menyapunya dan berlari ke pintu kelas.

Harry kaget. Yang mencarinya ternyata Draco Malfoy. "Kenapa lagi, Malfoy? Kalau kau mau menciumku di depan kelas, aku tidak mau, ya" tolak Harry. Draco hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Aku hanya ingin minta maaf. Itu saja" kata Draco. Harry terdiam sebentar.

"Baiklah, aku maafkan" kata Harry sambil tersenyum pada Draco. Rupanya Draco tidak belajar dari kesalahan. Tidak tahan, Draco mengecup pipi kanan Harry yang _chubby_. "Terima kasih" bisiknya sambil menyeringai senang lalu meninggalkan Harry yang berdiri mematung.

Sia-sia Harry memaafkannya. Setelah ini, Harry tidak akan mau lagi dekat-dekat dengan Draco.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Esok harinya**

"Dah, bu! Aku berangkat dulu" kata Harry sambil mengecup pipi sang ibu yang mengantarnya ke sekolah. "Belajar yang benar, _son_. Dan jadilah anak baik" ucap ibunya menasihati yang dibalas Harry dengan anggukan dan senyum. Harry kemudian keluar dari dalam mobil yang ditumpanginya itu dan berjalan memasuki sekolahnya tercinta.

"Pagi, Harry" suara _baritone_ seseorang berbisik mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya saat ia berjalan menuju kelas. Harry memutar mata dengan sebal begitu tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

Draco Malfoy. Orang yang kemarin dua kali mencium pipinya dan hampir mencium bibirnya juga kemarin.

"Tolong jangan cium aku lagi" kata Harry yang bibirnya merengut dan wajahnya memerah malu. Draco hanya tertawa pelan. 'Lucu juga dia' komentar Draco dalam hati. "Kalau rangkul, boleh, dong?" goda Draco sambil merangkul pundak Harry. Harry menepis tangan Draco, lalu berlari ke kelasnya dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu.

'Ah, aku jadi makin cinta' ucap Draco dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Draco's PoV**

Majalah Pansy sengaja belum kukembalikan. Untuk referensi PDKT. Setelah gagal dengan tips nomor satu, aku beralih ke tips nomor dua.

 **Tips #2 : Antarkan dia pulang sesekali. Bisa jalan kaki, naik sepeda motor, atau naik mobil jika punya.**

Jalan kaki? Rumah Harry bukannya lumayan jauh dari sekolah, ya? Aku tahu ini karena sepupuku Nymphadora yang polisi itu tetangga Harry. Jarak dari Godric's Hollow ke SMA Hogwarts itu lima kilometer! Belum lagi jarak dari Godric's Hollow ke rumahku. Mau jadi apa kakiku mengantar Harry dengan berjalan kaki?

Mobil? Mobilku sudah lama disita dan dijual orang tuaku. Selain karena waktu itu sering kupakai untuk balapan liar, mobilku juga disita karena aku hanya dapat peringkat dua paralel. Salahkan si Granger itu yang menyalip prestasiku!

Satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa pergi ke sekolah adalah dengan naik sepeda motor _matic_ berwarna putih. 'Belajarlah untuk hidup lebih sederhana, _son_ ' kata ayahku dengan entengnya di malam di mana mobilku disita. Jadilah aku ke mana-mana naik sepeda motor matic kesayanganku. Termasuk mengantar ibuku ke pasar.

Tapi, demi Harry, apapun kulakukan! Termasuk mengantarnya pulang ke rumah.

"Ternyata majalahku masih kau pinjam, ya, Drake?" kata Pansy dari belakangku. "Begitulah. Referensi PDKT" jawabku santai. "Asal jangan 'improvisasi' lagi saja" celetuknya menyindir. Aku hanya bisa tertawa mendengar celetukannya. "Kapan mau kau kembalikan?" tanyanya lagi. "Entahlah. Setelah selesai PDKT, mungkin?" jawabku asal.

"Terlalu lama, Drakie! Kenapa kau tidak foto saja artikelnya?" Iya, ya. Kenapa tidak terpikir dari kemarin, ya? Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dari kantung celana seragamku, lalu memotret artikel dari majalah Pansy yang sejak beberapa hari lalu jadi perhatianku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal PoV, Skip time ke jam pulang sekolah**

Di tengah ramainya jam pulang sekolah, remaja manis bersurai _jet black_ itu berjalan meninggalkan sekolah sendirian. Kedua teman baiknya, Ron dan Hermione, sedang ada kegiatan di klub masing-masing. Jadilah sekarang ia pergi ke halte bus dekat sekolah tanpa ditemani siapapun.

Tanpa disadarinya, sepasang mata beriris abu-abu memperhatikannya dari kejauhan sambil pelan-pelan memajukan sepeda motor matic-nya. Kesempatan bagus untuk mengantar remaja bermarga Potter itu, pikir si pirang. Siapa tahu Harry butuh tumpangan untuk pulang, kan?

"Harry~" panggil si _blonde_ dengan nada menggoda saat mereka berdua sudah berpapasan. Harry hanya memalingkan muka. Takut sang Malfoy akan memperlakukannya seperti kemarin. "Apa maumu, Malfoy?" tanya Harry kesal. "Sendirian? Mau pulang bersamaku?" tanya Draco sembari menjalankan motornya menyamai langkah Harry. Harry menggeleng, lalu mempercepat langkahnya.

"Tenang, Harry. Aku bawa dua helm, kok. Tak perlu khawatir soal keamanan kepalamu" kata Draco sambil memperlihatkan sebuah helm hitam cadangan miliknya. "Tidak, Malfoy. Terima kasih tawarannya" tolak Harry halus. Walau begitu, Draco masih bersikeras agar Harry naik motornya dan diantar pulang olehnya.

"Ayolah, Harry. Jarang-jarang, loh, aku menawarkan tumpangan pada seseorang. Kapan lagi aku menawarimu naik motorku seperti ini? Kau bisa memelukku dari belakang dan–" "Cukup, Malfoy. Aku bilang tidak, ya tidak" tolak Harry tegas. Draco kecewa. "Baiklah, Harry. Mungkin lain kali. Tapi kalau kuajak lagi, kau harus mau, ya?" ucap si _blonde_ terkesan memaksa. Harry hanya diam lalu berjalan menjauhi Draco yang kini terdiam dan tersenyum simpul.

"Kalau Potter tidak mau, aku mau, kok, dibonceng olehmu" goda Theo dari belakangnya. "Itu sama saja menyerahkan nyawaku pada Blaise secara cuma-cuma, _git_!" tanggap Draco sinis lalu melajukan sepeda motor _matic_ nya meninggalkan Theo.

Theodore Nott hanya tersenyum geli saat Draco menjauh dengan motornya. 'Sebetulnya Potter yang sulit didekati atau cara Draco yang salah, ya?' tanyanya dalam hati. "Si pirang itu memang dasarnya sudah sial, mungkin" ujar sebuah suara dari belakang Theo seolah bisa membaca pikirannya.

Blaise. Lengannya yang berkulit coklat itu merangkul Theo dengan mesra setelahnya.

Theo hanya tertawa menanggapi ucapan Blaise. "Bisa jadi, sih. Tapi kalau seandainya dia tidak macam-macam, tidak mungkin seperti itu, kan, jadinya?" ujar Theo yang dibalas Blaise dengan anggukan pelan yang nyaris tak terlihat. "Jadi, mau mampir ke kedai es krim dekat toko buku hari ini?" tanya Blaise. Theo hanya memberi jawaban 'iya' dengan sebuah senyuman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya Draco di kamarnya yang didominasi warna hitam dan hijau apel, ia sibuk membaca artikel yang dipotretnya dari majalah Pansy. Masih berkutat dengan tips PDKT rupanya. Ia bahkan tidak sempat mengganti seragamnya dengan baju rumah yang santai. Lupa, mungkin. Atau terlalu malas untuk berganti pakaian? Entahlah.

 **Tips #3 : Jika kamu punya keterampilan bermusik, nyanyikan dia sebuah lagu romantis. Tapi, pastikan dulu kalau kamu benar-benar terampil.**

Musik? Draco memang dulu pernah les privat piano klasik saat masih di taman kanak-kanak. Tapi, dia minta berhenti karena tidak kuat selain karena gurunya yang mengeluh kalau Draco memang tidak cukup berbakat bermain musik.

Bernyanyi? Draco saat masih SD pernah bergabung dengan paduan suara gereja untuk anak-anak seusianya. Tapi, penampilan pertamanya di malam natal hancur total karena Draco mengalami demam panggung yang hebat.

Sejak saat itu, Lucius dan Narcissa bersumpah untuk tidak pernah lagi melibatkan Draco dalam kegiatan berbau musik. Mereka bahkan rela jika nilai musik Draco di rapor hanya setinggi kriteria kelulusan minimal.

Draco pun ragu. 'Bisakah pakai cara ini?' batinnya.

 _LINE~_

'Paling dari Blaise, Theo, Pansy, atau Daphne. Atau dari gadis-gadis kurang kerjaan yang mendekatiku' pikirnya saat melihat notifikasi chat masuk.

 **Blaise Zabini** – _Draco, kedai es krim sebelah toko buku sedang ada promo sampai minggu depan. Aku baru tadi makan bersama Theo._

TING!

Sebuah bola lampu imajiner muncul di atas kepala Draco dan bersinar terang sesaat setelah membaca chat dari Blaise. 'Kenapa aku tidak minta Blaise ajari aku main gitar, ya? Dan nyanyi juga?' sebuah senyum _eureka_ tergambar di wajah pucat Draco.

 **Draco L. Malfoy** _**–** Blaise, mungkin ini tidak nyambung. Bisa ajari aku bermain gitar?_

Di tempatnya sekarang, Blaise hanya tersenyum menahan tawa saat membaca chat dari Draco. 'Cara lain lagi untuk mendekati Potter, eh, Draco?' batinnya. Segera Blaise mengetik balasannya.

 **Blaise Zabini –** _Kalau itu bisa membuatmu lebih dekat dengan Potter, kenapa tidak, Drake?_

 **Draco L. Malfoy –** _Bloody hell! Aku tidak berkata apa-apa soal Harry, Blaise!_

 **Blaise Zabini –** _Language, Malfoy! Sejak kapan kau jadi hobi mengumpat begini? Baiklah, kuajari kau. Kalau perlu, kupinjamkan gitarku supaya kau bisa lebih rajin berlatih._

 **Draco L. Malfoy** _– Thanks, buddy! Aku berhutang banyak padamu._

Tidak ada balasan dari Blaise setelahnya. Draco hanya bisa berasumsi Blaise menerima ucapan terima kasih darinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Skip time. Hari latihan Draco dengan Blaise.**

"Kau ingin nyanyi lagu apa, sih?" tanya Blaise penasaran. "Lagu romantis" jawab Draco _clueless_. "Lagu romantis itu banyak, Malfoy!" protes Blaise. "Kalau kau panggil aku Malfoy, ibuku juga akan menoleh, idiot" Blaise hanya mencoba bersabar menghadapi temannya. "Baiklah, Draco. Tapi, setidaknya kau punya beberapa pilihan lagu, bukan?' tanya Blaise memperjelas. "Entahlah. Kau tahu, kan, aku jarang mendengarkan lagu?" kata Draco.

"Baiklah, Drake, baik. Aku ada beberapa pilihan lagu" kata Blaise sambil mengetik beberapa judul lagu pilihannya di memo ponselnya lalu memberikan catatan judul lagu itu pada Draco. "Kau pilih yang mana, Drake?" tanya Blaise. Lama Draco terdiam. Masih bimbang dengan judul lagunya.

Lagu dalam daftar itu tidak terlalu familiar untuk Draco. Kecuali lagu ' _Nothings Gonna Change My Love for You_ '. Itu juga karena ayah dan ibunya selalu menyanyikan lagu itu setiap tahun di malam ulang tahun pernikahan mereka. Draco juga tidak lupa gestur mesra kedua orangtuanya yang bagai pengantin baru saat menyanyikannya dan bagaimana ia terkesan seperti obat nyamuk di tengah kemesraan orangtuanya.

"Aku pilih ' _Nothings Gonna Change My Love for You_ ' saja, deh" Pilihan Draco jatuh pada lagu wajib di ulang tahun pernikahan orangtuanya itu. "Oke, Drake. Kuajarkan kuncinya ya" kata Blaise.

Selanjutnya Blaise mengajarkan pada Draco kunci C, F, G, E, A minor, dan D serta bagaimana memindahkan jari saat berganti kunci. Terasa sakit memang, tapi lama-kelamaan Draco terbiasa.

Tiga minggu sudah Draco habiskam untuk belajar bermain gitar sambil bernyanyi. Sekarang, ia merasa siap menunjukkan usaha kerasnya pada sang pujaan hati.

'Dengarkan isi hatiku, Harry. Ini untukmu' batin Draco sambil tersenyum bangga memandangi gitar pinjaman Blaise yang tengah dipangkunya.

* * *

 **Extra Story :**

 _"Pedro… Aku bisa jelaskan!"_

 _"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi, Maria! Cukup! Aku kira kita sudah selesai."_

"NOTHING'S GONNA CHANGE MY LOVE FOR YOU~"

"BERISIK, DRACO! KALAU KAU MAU LATIHAN GITAR, SANA LATIHAN DI KAMARMU!"

Narcissa Malfoy mengamuk karena acara rutin menonton telenovela-nya diinterupsi sang putra semata wayang yang mencoba berlatih bernyanyi sambil bermain gitar.

Sebagai hukumannya, Draco harus mengurus taman bunga Narcissa di halaman belakang **sebulan penuh.**

Ingin Draco mengumpat. Mengumpat karena ia lupa bahwa ibunya **tidak boleh** diganggu gugat saat menonton telenovela.

* * *

AAAAAHHHH! Tadinya pengen bikin oneshot. Tapi, gajadi. Tak chapterin aja deh jadinya. Wkwkwk. Dan ternyata alurnya bisa dibikin agak lambat ding wkwkwk.

Btw yang penasaran ama motor matic-nya Draco di cerita ini, bayangin aja motor Yamaha Mio warna putih. Kebayang gak lu tante Cissy sama Draco boncengan naik motor ke pasar? Wkwkwk

Soal Narcissa? Anggep aja dia tipikal ibu rumah tangga mandiri meskipun udah tajir mampus. Dan dia maniak telenovela (?) Maafkan aqu menistakanmu, auntie :"

 **BEHIND THE SCENE**

Mas Draco : Yaelah, OOC amet gua.

Gua : Biar lucu Drake. Bosen liat elu jadi cool mulu. Nista gitu kek sesekali.

Mas Draco : MAU DITARO MANA MALFOY PRIDE GUA, NARUKEH?!

Harry : *pukpuk Draco* Mau kamu OOC juga aku tetep sayang, kok *blush*

Mas Draco : Harry sayang *blushu, cium bibir Harry*

Gua : *nosebleed* SIRIH MANA SIRIH?!

 **-end of bts-**

Thankyou buat yang udah baca fic ini. Emang agak kurang fluff sih kayaknya. But I'm trying. Tujuan gua tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah buat menghibur readers.

Thanks buat **veira syndicate** yang udah review beberapa menit setelah dipublish. Wkwkwk aqu terharu :"

Thanks buat **Jhena-chan** yang juga udah review. Maafkan daku Draco-nya kayak habis obat gitu wkwkwk :"

Buat **Blueist-Silk** yang udah review, terima kasih juga. Terima kasih udah suka ama penggambaran karakternya meskipun rada absurd wkwkwk maaf juga Draco-nya jadi nista tiada akhir gini wkwkwk :"

Untuk yang fave fic ini, terima kasih ya. Dan maaf kalo masih ada kurangnya.

 **Btw, mind to review? Thankyou**


	4. Still Trying to Get You

**For You, My Love**

 **Summary :** "Harry James Potter, aku mencintaimu!" teriak Draco dari atas atap sekolah. "Jangan nekat, Malfoy!" "Kalau kau terima cintaku, aku tak akan terjun bebas, sayangku" Merlin, kenapa laki-laki ini sebegini nekat, sih?

 **Disclaimer :** Kayak kata author sebelah, Harry Potter bukan punya Tante Rowling, tapi punya Draco Malfoy.

 **Warn :** **OOC!Draco** (maklum, jatuh cintrong). Kekonyolan yang hqq inside. Agak kurang fluff, alur diusahakan nggak kecepetan (tapi gak yakin sih wkwkwk), Slash! DraRry. Slightly LuCissa. Setting jaman now. Highschool life universe. Non magic. Untuk mempermudah visualisasi, pake look tahun ketiga aja.

 **Happy read!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : Still Trying to Get You**

 **Rumah Keluarga Malfoy, kira-kira pukul 8 malam**

"AND I~ WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU~"

Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy, sepasang suami istri pemilik rumah ini yang usianya mendekati setengah abad, kini tengah saling menyatakan cinta lewat lagu romantis lawas. Keduanya penggemar karaoke sejak kuliah dan kebiasaan mereka terbawa hingga mereka menikah dan kini punya seorang anak yang sudah remaja.

Kalau sudah karaoke di rumah, Lucius Malfoy yang minim ekspresi itu berubah jadi ekspresif dan terbawa perasaan. Efek menghayati lagu, mungkin.

Di sudut lain rumah itu, tepatnya di kamar Draco, Draco sedang bersiap menuju ke suatu tempat. Rambutnya disisir lebih rapi dari biasanya. Hanya memakai jaket jeans coklat yang menimpa t-shirt bergaris hitam putih dan celana _jeans_ panjang berwarna hitam tidak lantas membuatnya tidak tampan. Tidak lupa ia memakai sneakers Vans hitamnya. Semprotan parfum Bvlgari Aqua miliknya melengkapi ketampanan dirinya malam itu.

'Semua ini untukmu, Harry' ucap Draco dalam hati sambil tersenyum melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin.

Draco menyambar tas gitar milik Blaise yang masih dipinjamnya sampai hari ini dan keluar dari kamarnya di lantai dua. Begitu keluar dari kamar, suara nyanyian orangtuanya yang tengah karaoke di ruang tamu terdengar. 'Kenapa mereka tidak pesan satu small room di tempat karaoke saja, sih? Mengganggu' gerutu Draco dalam hati.

Begitu Draco turun dari tangga, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah ayah dan ibunya tengah berangkulan mesra sambil menyanyikan lagu romantis lawas. Kalau Draco tidak salah, lagu Elvis Presley.

"AND I CAN'T HELP~ FALLING IN LOVE~ WITH YOU" Pandangan Lucius dan Narcissa bertemu saat lirik itu dinyanyikan berdua. Ah, sungguh romantis. Nampaknya kobaran api cinta keduanya belum juga padam meski usia sudah mulai menua. Draco agak geli melihat romantisme kedua orang tuanya.

"Ibu, ayah, aku pergi dulu" pamit Draco pada kedua orangtuanya. "Kau mau kemana, son?" tanya Narcissa pada Draco. Membiarkan Lucius menyanyikan sisa lagu itu sendirian. "Aku ingin ke rumah Blaise sebentar. Blaise bilang mau mengajariku main gitar lagi" bohong Draco. "Baiklah, son. Jangan pulang terlalu lama, ya?" Draco hanya menjawab ibunya dengan senyuman manis dan pergi keluar rumah setelah menggenggam kunci motor matic-nya.

"Lagunya sudah selesai?" tanya Narcissa pada suaminya tersayang. "Belum, masih interlude. Mau ganti lagu lain?" tawar Lucius. Narcissa hanya menggeleng. "Selesaikan yang ini dulu" jawab Narcissa sambil tersenyum manis pada suaminya.

'Akhirnya. Tidak ada yang mengganggu momen kemesraan kami' batin Lucius senang sambil mengambil napas untuk menyanyikan verse lain dari lagu itu. Tidak lupa Lucius mengecup puncak kepala istrinya dan menariknya masuk dalam pelukannya yang hangat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Draco Malfoy melajukan sepeda motornya dengan kecepatan konstan. Tidak, tidak. Ini bukan kalimat pembuka dari soal cerita fisika mengenai konsep gerak lurus beraturan. Lupakan soal fisika. Draco melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan yang konstan sementara jantungnya berdenyut dengan cepat tapi tidak konstan. Hatinya tak sabar ingin menunjukkan kerja kerasnya di depan sang pujaan hati sekaligus gugup.

Delapan setengah kilometer rela ditempuh Draco supaya bisa sampai ke rumah Harry-nya tersayang. Jika kalian bertanya-tanya dari mana Draco bisa mendapatkan alamat rumah Harry, maka Draco mendapatkannya dari Nymphadora, sepupunya yang kebetulan tinggal bersebelahan dengan Harry.

Setelah menghabiskan sekitar tiga puluh menit di perjalanan, sampailah Draco di sekitar rumah Harry. Tanpa seizin Nymphadora, Draco memarkirkan motornya di depan pagar rumah sepupunya itu dan menaruh tas gitar Blaise yang telah dilipatnya di dalam jok motornya. Sambil membawa gitar pinjaman Blaise, Draco melangkah menuju pagar rumah Harry.

Satu genjrengan asal dibunyikan Draco untuk mengetes gitar Blaise yang senarnya sudah dikalibrasi dengan baik. Setelahnya, Draco mengatur diri agar tetap tenang, mengontrol napas serta detak jantungnya supaya kegugupan tidak menguasainya.

"HARRY, INI LAGU UNTUKMU! KELUAR DAN DENGARKANLAH" teriak Draco dari depan pagar rumah Harry. Draco berharap Harry keluar rumah sebentar dan mendengarkan isi hatinya lewat lagu yang akan dinyanyikannya.

Draco mulai membunyikan gitarnya dan kemudian menyanyikan satu per satu lirik lagu itu.

" _Nothing's gonna change my love for you, you oughta know by now how much I love you_ ~" Suara Draco tidak bisa dibilang bagus, memang. Tapi, setidaknya, sebagian besar nada yang dinyanyikannya tidak fals. Dan kedengarannya dia masih belum salah memainkan kunci gitarnya.

Refrein lagu itu diulang kembali. Kali ini Draco menyanyikan lagunya lebih keras supaya sang pujaan hati keluar dari rumahnya dan memperhatikan dia menyanyi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Harry's PoV**

Diferensial kenapa susah sekali, sih? Rasanya tadi aku diajari Hermione langsung paham, deh. Tapi kenapa soal di buku ini terasa sulit? Atau aku yang salah cara pengerjaannya, ya?

Saat aku mengecek kembali pekerjaan rumahku, sayup-sayup kudengar ada suara yang bernyanyi sambil bermain gitar. Tapi, siapa?

Siapa yang cukup gila bermain gitar malam-malam di depan rumahku? Pengamen, kah? Rasanya ayah sudah memasang tanda di pagar rumah supaya pengamen tidak bernyanyi di depan rumah kami.

Penasaran, aku mengecek orang itu dari balkon rumah yang terhubung dengan kamarku.

" _One thing you can be sure of, I'll never ask for more than your love~_ "

Ini… Lagu lama, kan?

Suaranya jelek sekali. Lebih baik dia tidak usah nyanyi sekalian.

Aku mencoba mengenali siapa yang menyanyikan lagu itu. Penerangannya minim sekali. Aku jadi sulit mengenalinya.

Tapi, setelah kuperhatikan lagi, aku seperti kenal dengan siapa yang tengah menyanyikan lagu itu.

"Ah, Harry! Aku tahu kau akan mendengarkanku bernyanyi" teriak suara baritone itu girang dari tempatnya berdiri. Suara yang menyebalkan. Suara yang dulu pernah menawariku menumpang di motornya. Suara menyebalkan yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menyapaku setiap pagi di sekolah dengan nada menggoda.

Draco Malfoy.

"SUARAMU JELEK, MALFOY!" teriakku dari balkon rumahku. "Yang penting perasaanku tersampaikan" balasnya berteriak dari depan rumahku. Masih belum berpindah posisi rupanya.

"PERASAAN?" tanyaku berteriak. Bisa kulihat dari jauh anggukkan Malfoy sebagai jawabannya. "HARRY, AKU MENCIN-" Pernyataan Draco terinterupsi. Entah oleh apa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal PoV**

"HARRY, AKU MENCIN-" Pernyataan cinta Draco seketika terputus. Sesosok pria dewasa berkacamata keluar sambil memangku anjing hearder hitam kesayangannya yang menggonggong galak. Padfoot namanya. "OH, JADI KAU YANG DARITADI NYANYI KERAS-KERAS DI DEPAN RUMAH KAMI?" James Potter, ayah Harry, marah pada Draco yang dianggap menganggu ketenangan rumahnya.

"Malam, uncle. Namaku Drac–" "Pulang, anak muda! Bukan waktunya lagi anak muda sepertimu ada di sini!" tegur James keras. "Tapi, uncle, aku ada perlu dengan Har–" "TIDAK ADA TAPI! PULANG SEBELUM PADFOOT YANG MENYURUHMU PULANG" tegur James lagi sambil mendekatkan si anjing jantan yang menggonggong galak pada Draco.

'Sial! Ayahnya galak, anjingnya juga galak!' keluh Draco dalam hati.

Dengan langkah pendek, Draco meninggalkan rumah keluarga Potter sambil mendongak ke arah balkon. Berharap sang pujaan hati membelanya dan menghentikan ayahnya yang semakin mendekatkan Padfoot padanya. Malang, Harry justru tertawa terbahak-bahak dari balkon tempatnya berdiri begitu tahu apa yang dilakukan sang ayah pada Draco. Ekspresi takut di wajah Draco membuat tawa Harry semakin keras.

 _Ending_ nya, Draco lari menghindari sang Potter senior yang memangku anjing heardernya sekaligus mengambil kembali sepeda motornya yang terparkir di pagar rumah sepupunya. Begitu sudah sampai di dekat sepeda motornya, dengan panik Draco memasukkan kunci motornya. Hendak menyarungkan kembali gitar pinjaman dari Blaise yang dibawanya.

"Draco? Ada apa malam-malam kemari?" tanya Nymphadora yang kedua tangannya membawa kantung belanjaan dari minimarket. "Aku habis mengunjungi temanku, 'Dora" bohong Draco. "Kenapa motormu tidak diparkir di rumah temanmu saja?" tanya Nymphadora curiga. Lidah Draco kelu. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Ah, baiklah kalau kau tidak mau jawab. Pulanglah, Draco. Sudah lewat jam sembilan malam" kata Nymphadora mencairkan suasana. "Sampaikan salamku untuk bibi, Remus, dan Teddy" ucap Draco singkat sebelum meninggalkan rumah Nymphadora.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Skip Time, besok paginya**

Draco Malfoy masuk kelas dengan wajah yang kuyu. Semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur karena mimpi buruk. Isi mimpinya adalah ia berkencan dengan Harry yang juga membawa keluar Padfoot, anjing peliharaan keluarganya yang galak. Di tengah kencan mereka, tangan dan kaki Draco digigit Padfoot hingga kulitnya sobek. Mengingat mimpi itu membuat Draco bergidik ngeri.

"Tidak biasanya wajahmu begini, Drakie. Seperti mayat hidup" celetuk Pansy. "Semalam aku mimpi buruk, Pans" kata Draco malas sambul melangkah ke bangkunya. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan usahamu mendekati Potter?" tanya Pansy lebih lanjut yang dibalas Draco dengan anggukan. "Nanti kuceritakan ketika kita semua sudah lengkap" kata Draco.

 **###**

"Drakie, aku tidak tahu harus tertawa atau kasihan padamu" kata Pansy sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah mendengar cerita Draco tentang kejadian semalam. "Dosa tidak, _sih_ , menertawakan kesialan teman?" kata Theo. "Tapi, serius, ayah Harry sampai segitunya? Sampai membawa-bawa anjingnya padamu?" giliran Daphne berbicara. Blaise yang sibuk menyalin PR bahasa Prancis milik Draco tidak berkomentar apa-apa namun tetap mendengar cerita Draco.

"Jadi, apa selanjutnya rencanamu, Drake?" tanya Theo. "Entahlah. Aku sudah melakukan semua tips di majalah itu kecuali membelikannya hadiah" jawab Draco. "Tapi ulang tahunnya sudah lewat" tambahnya lagi. "Begini saja, Drake. Tiga minggu lagi aku dan Potter akan presentasi proyek ilmiah di lomba ilmiah tingkat kota. Setelah pengumumannya keluar, kau bisa memberinya hadiah dan ucapan selamat" kata Blaise. 'Ide bagus' pikir Draco. "Kau yang terbaik, Blaise!" ucap Draco sambil menepuk pundak Blaise.

"Jangan lupa kembalikan gitarku, Malfoy!" teriak Blaise pada Draco yang kini berjalan riang ke luar kelas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Harry's PoV**

Kepalaku pusing. Aku tidak yakin bisa ikut pelajaran pertama dengan kondisi tubuh yang seperti ini. Aku pun berjalan menuju UKS sendirian karena tak mau merepotkan Hermione atau Ron.

Saat aku keluar dari kelas, aku melihat Malfoy yang sedang menatap ke arah lapangan sekolah. Seketika dia melihat ke arahku dan tersenyum lembut padaku.

" _Hey, cutie_! Mau jalan ke mana?" goda Malfoy. "Namaku Harry, bukan _cutie_!" ralatku kesal. "Oke, Harry- _cutie_! Jadi, kau mau ke mana?" Malfoy malah menambah embel-embel cutie di belakang namaku. Dia kira aku pacarnya?

"Aku mau ke UKS. Kurasa aku sedang tidak fit" jawabku lemah. "Mau kuantar?" tawarnya. Aku hanya menggeleng lemah. "Kalau kau ada apa-apa di tengah jalan bagaimana? Ayo sini kuantar!" paksanya. Tidak mau berdebat dengan Malfoy, aku menerima tawarannya.

"Sampai UKS jangan cium aku lagi, ya" kataku. Malfoy hanya tertawa mendengarnya. "Tidak, Harry. Aku tidak akan macam-macam pada orang yang sedang sakit" jawabnya. Untuk sebentar, aku lega. Setidaknya Malfoy bisa menjamin dirinya tak macam-macam pada orang yang sedang sakit.

Kami berdua pun akhirnya sampai di UKS. Malfoy dengan kebaikan hatinya membukakan pintu UKS untukku. "Berbaringlah. Biar aku yang isi buku kunjungannya" kata Malfoy. Aku menurutinya dan segera berbaring di atas ranjang UKS yang berwarna putih. Dari ranjang, kulihat Malfoy masih mengisi buku kunjungan UKS.

Selesai mengisi buku kunjungan UKS, Malfoy berjalan ke arahku, duduk di kursi di samping ranjangku, kemudian menempelkan punggung tangannya ke atas dahiku. "Sepertinya kau agak demam. Semalam kau _ngapain_?" tanya Malfoy padaku. Mata abu-abunya menatap lurus padaku. Terlihat khawatir sekaligus penasaran. Ingin aku mengalihkan tatapanku dari matanya, tapi sulit.

"Aku semalam tidak bisa tidur. Selalu kepikiran sesuatu" ungkapku berterus terang. "Kepikiran apa?" tanyaku penasaran. "Kemarin ada kakak kelas yang menyatakan cinta padaku. Aku segan menolaknya karena dia sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku sendiri. Ingin aku membalas perasaannya, tapi aku tahu aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku sendiri" jelasku.

"Langsung tolak saja, Harry. Beres" Enteng sekali dia berkata begitu. "Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatnya sakit hati kalau langsung kutolak begitu saja" jawabku.

 _Heck_ , aku baru curhat pada seseorang yang tak begitu dekat. Apakah ia akan menyebarkan curhatanku pada temannya yang lain?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal PoV**

Draco tertegun mendengar curhatan Harry. Draco tiba-tiba teringat bagaimana dingin dan kejam dirinya saat menolak setiap yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Tak punya hati. Tak suka, tolak saja.

Harry berbeda. Dia mempertimbangkan perasaan orang yang akan ditolaknya. Sesuatu yang Draco tidak pernah lakukan selama masa remajanya. "Apa bedanya? Kau tolak dengan halus pun dia juga akan sakit hati" kata Draco mendebat Harry. "Tapi tidak sesakit kalau kau tolak terang-terangan dan dingin, kan?" giliran Harry mendebat Draco balik.

Draco hanya menghela napas panjang. "Kau terlalu baik, Harry" kata Draco sambil mengelus surai jet black Harry dengan lembut dan nampaknya tak ada protes dari Harry. "Jadi, kau suka orang yang seperti apa?" tanya Draco penasaran. "Aku suka orang yang rajin" kata Harry. "Rajin belajar? Rajin menabung? Rajin membantu orang tua?" Harry hanya tertawa lemah mendengar ucapan Draco. "Semuanya, mungkin?" jawab Harry asal. Gantian Draco yang tertawa sekarang.

"Serius, Harry! Kau suka yang bagaimana?" tanya Draco sambil menatap intens wajah Harry yang menurutnya imut. "Entahlah. Tidak ada yang spesifik. Bagiku, saat seseorang bisa memberikanku rasa aman, nyaman, percaya, dan bisa mencintaiku apa adanya, itu sudah cukup" jawab Harry serius.

Lagi-lagi, Draco tertegun dengan jawaban Harry. 'Bisakah aku memberikanmu rasa aman, nyaman, dan percaya yang kau inginkan?' batinnya ragu. "Malfoy, kok melamun?" tanya Harry menyadarkan Draco. "Aku tidak melamun, Harry" bantah Draco.

"Tidurlah. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, kau bisa panggil aku" kata Draco. Harry hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan lemah. Sesaat kemudian, Harry menutup kedua matanya dan pergi menjelajah alam mimpi.

Lama Draco menatap wajah tidur Harry yang damai, manis, dan imut itu. Ia pun melepas kacamata yang menutupi kedua mata Harry dan meletakkannya di meja yang ada di sisi ranjang Harry. Dari wajahnya, pandangan Draco beralih ke bibir merah Harry.

Ingin Draco mengecup bibir merah itu. Tapi, ia sadar kalau Harry masih belum membuka hati padanya. Ia takut Harry semakin benci padanya dan malah menjauh darinya. Akhirnya, Draco hanya mengelus sayang rambut Harry yang agak berantakan itu.

Karena tidak ada yang menemani Harry di sana, Draco berinisiatif untuk menjagai Harry sampai dia sudah merasa baikan. Ia mengirim chat pada Blaise, minta supaya Blaise mengatakan pada guru bahwa Draco ada di UKS dan sedang menunggui temannya yang kemudian dijawab 'ya' oleh Blaise.

"Mimpi indah, Harry. Cepat sembuh, ya" ucapnya sebelum menyibak poni Harry dan mengecup keningnya dengan sayang. Beberapa menit Draco habiskan untuk menatap lekat Harry yang sedang tertidur sambil membelai rambut hitamnya dan sesekali berpindah ke pipinya yang chubby. Kemudian, pelupuk matanya terasa berat dan ia tidur terduduk di sisi ranjang Harry.

 **###**

Entah berapa jam terlewat saat Harry bangun dari tidurnya. Ia merasa dirinya kembali segar setelah semalam tidak tidur sama sekali dan lemas di pagi hari menjelang pelajaran pertama. Samar-samar dilihatnya begitu ia bangun dan duduk di ranjangnya adalah sebuah kepala bersurai pirang platina tengah tidur terduduk di sisi ranjang dan ditopang kedua tangannya. Setelah ia mengingat lagi bagaimana ia bisa ada di UKS, sampailah ia pada satu kesimpulan.

Draco Malfoy menjaganya beberapa jam ini.

Ingin Harry membangunkan Malfoy junior itu. Namun ia tidak tega. "Terima kasih, Malfoy" bisiknya, lalu ia kembali berbaring tanpa menutup matanya. Menunggu Draco terbangun.

Harry memakai kacamatanya lagi sembari berbaring dan melihat jam dinding di ruangan berdinding hijau mint itu menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas. Setengah jam lagi sebelum jam makan siang. Harry berkata dalam hati kalau ia dan Draco harus kembali ke kelas masing-masing saat jam makan siang.

Malfoy junior itu menggeliat tidak nyaman lalu memiringkan kepalanya. Menghadapkan wajah tidurnya ke arah Harry sehingga wajah pucat nan tampan itu terlihat jelas. Damai, polos, dan tidak mesum. Itu yang dipikirkan Harry saat melihat wajah tidur Draco. Harry jadi berpikir. Draco yang setampan ini masa, _sih_ , tidak pernah tertarik pada seseorang?

Draco sekali lagi menggeliat, lalu benar-benar terbangun. Poninya yang semula rapi jadi sedikit berantakan karena dari tadi ia tidur menunduk. Masih dengan mata setengah tertidur, ia bisa melihat Harry tengah menatapnya intens. Sebuah senyum kecil muncul di wajahnya dan ditunjukkannya pada Harry. "Hai, Harry. Sudah baikan?" tanya Draco. "Sudah. Terima kasih, Malf–" "Draco, Harry. Panggil aku Draco, oke?" ralat Malfoy muda itu santai. "Oke, Draco" jawab Harry kemudian.

"Jadi, kita teman sekarang?" tanya Draco memastikan. "Dari dulu kan kita tidak pernah bermusuhan, Draco. Cuma… kau saja yang mesum!" Harry cemberut saat mengatakan Draco mesum. "Mesum bagaimana?" tanya Draco pura-pura tidak tahu. "Baru dua kali bertemu muka kau seenaknya langsung cium-cium!" keluh Harry. Draco hanya tergelak mendengarnya.

"Lalu? Kau mau kucium lagi?"goda Draco sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Harry. Harry yang mukanya memerah karena digoda Draco memberikan sebuah tamparan kecil di pipi kiri Draco. Draco hanya bisa tertawa melihat reaksi Harry setelah ia menggodanya. Lucu, menurutnya.

Sampai bel jam makan siang berbunyi, mereka berdua hanya saling melempar candaan dan mengobrol bersama. Pandangan Harry pada Draco pun berubah. Dari yang mulanya ia menganggap Draco mesum dan menyebalkan, sekarang ia menganggap Draco menyenangkan sebagai teman. Di sisi lain, Draco mengetahui sisi lain Harry. Polos, tapi enak diajak bercanda. Membuatnya semakin menyukai remaja manis yang ditemaninya di UKS tadi.

"Siang nanti mau pulang bersamaku?" tawar Draco. "Tidak perlu, Malf– Eh, Draco" buru-buru Harry meralatnya. "Loh, kenapa? Kita kan sudah jadi teman sekarang" kata Draco. "Kita kan baru jadi tem-" "Pantang menolak ajakan teman, Harry. Berarti nanti siang kau pulang bersamaku, ya?" kata Draco memutuskan sepihak. Harry yang malas berdebat akhirnya menerima tawaran Draco untuk pulang bersama.

Mereka berdua pun berpisah. Harry masuk ke kelasnya, Draco masih berjalan di koridor menuju ke kelasnya sambil bersiul riang. Sepertinya ia senang karena bisa menghabiskan waktu dan menjadi lebih dekat dengan Harry.

 **###**

Begitu membuka pintu kelas, Draco disambut oleh Daphne yang memukul kepalanya dengan buku lembar kerja siswa yang tergulung. "Lama sekali kau di UKS!" kata Daphne. "Sori, Daph. Aku ketiduran" kata Draco. "Dasar kau! Drake, tadi Mr. Moody memberi PR fisika. 30 nomor, dikerjakan di folio bergaris, dikumpul besok. Nanti aku kirim foto soalnya" kata Daphne singkat. "Thanks, Daph! Kau malaikatku" kata Draco senang. "LAIN KALI AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBERITAHUMU!" teriak Daphne kesal.

Nampaknya Draco tidak peduli dengan PR-nya yang banyak itu. Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah kebersamaannya dengan Harry tadi pagi di UKS yang sepi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Skip Time, Pulang Sekolah**

Harry menunggu Draco di tangga dekat kelas mereka sambil sesekali mengecek jam di ponselnya. 'Dia tidak menipuku, kan?' batin Harry. Draco tidak pernah menipunya, memang. Cuma terakhir kali mereka janjian, endingnya tidak bagus. Harry hanya bisa berharap Malfoy satu itu tidak mengacaukan rencana pulang bersama mereka nanti.

"Menunggu lama, Harry?" suara baritone Draco menghentikan kekhawatiran Harry. Draco tidak ingkar janji rupanya. Harry hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala. "Ayo ke parkiran" ajak Draco. Mereka berdua pun jalan bersama menuju parkiran sekolah.

"Kau ke sekolah naik apa? Mobil?" tanya Harry penasaran. Draco hanya tertawa. "Dulu. Sekarang aku cuma punya sepeda motor _matic_ untuk pergi ke sekolah" jelas Draco. "Keluargamu bangkrut?" tanya Harry lagi. "Tentu tidak, Harry! Ini hukuman dari _dad_ karena aku dulu sering ikut balapan liar" kata Draco meluruskan. Harry hanya memasang ekspresi 'oh, aku mengerti'

 **###**

Sampailah Draco dan Harry di tempat di mana Draco biasa memarkirkan sepeda motor putihnya. Setelah itu, Draco mengeluarkan motornya dari deretan motor yang terparkir. "Nah, ini helmmu" kata Draco sambil menyerahkan helm hitam cadangannya pada Harry yang kemudian dipakai Harry. Setelah memastikan helm Harry rapi terpasang, baru Draco memakai helmnya. Baru setelah Harry naik, Draco mulai melajukan sepeda motornya.

"Peluk pinggangku, Harry" perintah Draco. "Tidak mau! Aku bukan pacarmu!" tolak Harry polos. Iseng, Draco menambah kecepatan motornya hingga 60 kilometer per jam. Membuat Harry jadi kaget dan takut Draco mencelakainya. "PELAN SEDIKIT, DRACO!" teriak Harry. "MAKANYA PELUK PINGGANGKU! INI BIAR KAU TIDAK JATUH" balas Draco. Harry akhirnya memeluk erat pinggang Draco. Takut jatuh. Lalu Draco menurunkan kecepatan sepeda motornya.

Di balik helm hitamnya, Draco menyeringai puas. Sang pujaan hati akhirnya memeluknya.

* * *

 **Extra Story :**

"Terima kasih tumpangannya, Draco" kata Harry sambil tersenyum tulus pada Draco yang telah mengantarnya sampai ke depan pagar rumahnya. "Sama-sama, Harry. Lain kali, kita pulang sama-sama lagi, ya" kata Draco. "Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu. Lagipula, rumahmu kan beda arah denganku" kata Harry. Draco hanya tersenyum di balik helmnya. "Aku tidak merasa repot, kok. Senang mengantarmu pulang" kata Draco.

"Mau mampir dulu? Aku mau menunjukkan anjing kesayanganku padamu" tawar Harry. Seketika, Draco terbayang Padfoot dan bagaimana semalam ia menggonggong galak pada Draco. "M-maksudmu, Padfoot?" tanya Draco agak takut. Harry hanya mengangguk mengiyakan sambil tersenyum manis pada Draco. Draco hanya memasang tampang datar untuk menutupi ketakutannya. "Lain kali, Harry. Aku duluan, ya" tolak Draco halus. Bagaimanapun ia masih takut dengan Padfoot dan gonggongannya.

Lagipula, ia juga tak mau terlihat lemah di hadapan Harry. Malfoy, kok, lemah?

"Dia takut pada Padfoot, ya?" Harry bermonolog sesaat setelah Draco dan motornya melaju meninggalkan rumahnya.

* * *

AAAAAHHHH! Tadinya pengen bikin oneshot. Tapi, gajadi. Tak chapterin aja deh jadinya. Wkwkwk. Dan ternyata alurnya bisa dibikin agak lambat ding wkwkwk.

Maaf kalo lucu-lucuannya kurang di chap ini. Maaf juga kalo Draco makin OOC di chap ini :" Btw Padfoot di sini itu ceritanya anjing peliharaan keluarganya Harry yang terinspirasi dari nama anjingnya Sirius Black yang udah meninggal (anjingnya Sirius yang meninggal, maksudnya)

Tambahan dikit. Bapaknya Harry kerja jadi polisi dan emaknya Harry kayak semacem dog trainer gitu disini. Makanya Harry jadi sayang anjing gitu.

Thankyou buat yang udah baca fic ini. Emang agak kurang fluff sih kayaknya. But I'm trying. Tujuan gua tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah buat menghibur readers.

Untuk yang review, fave, dan follow fic ini, terima kasih ya. Dan maaf kalo masih ada kurangnya.

Btw, mind to review? Thankyou


	5. After All This Time

**For You, My Love**

 **Summary :** "Harry James Potter, aku mencintaimu!" teriak Draco dari atas atap sekolah. "Jangan nekat, Malfoy!" "Kalau kau terima cintaku, aku tak akan terjun bebas, sayangku" Merlin, kenapa laki-laki ini sebegini nekat, sih?

 **Disclaimer :** Kayak kata author sebelah, Harry Potter bukan punya Tante Rowling, tapi punya Draco Malfoy.

 **Warn :** **OOC!Draco** (maklum, jatuh cintrong). Kekonyolan yang hqq inside. Agak kurang fluff, alur diusahakan nggak kecepetan (tapi gak yakin sih wkwkwk), Slash! DraRry. Slightly TomRry. Setting jaman now. Highschool life universe. Non magic. Untuk mempermudah visualisasi, pake look tahun ketiga aja. Khusus Tom Riddle, pake look di Chamber of Secret aja.

 **Happy read! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 : After All This Time**

Sudah dua minggu Harry dan Draco selalu pulang bersama. Biasanya begitu selesai jam pelajaran terakhir, keduanya langsung berjalan bersama menuju parkiran sekolah.

Tapi hari ini, mereka pulang agak lebih lama dari biasanya.

Harry masih menunggu Draco di tangga dekat kelas mereka. Di tengah penantiannya, seorang remaja tinggi berambut hitam menghampiri Harry. Kemungkinan besar dia kakak kelas Harry.

"Menungguku, Harry?" godanya. Harry hanya tertawa renyah menanggapinya. "Percaya diri sekali, kau, Tom" jawab Harry. "Lalu, kau menunggu siapa?" tanya remaja yang dipanggil Tom itu. "Teman. Akhir-akhir ini kami selalu pulang bersama" jawab Harry. "Teman? Yakin cuma teman?" goda Tom lagi. Harry hanya membalas godaan Tom dengan sebuah sikutan di pinggang Tom.

"Bagaimana dengan proyek ilmiahmu bersama Zabini? Sukses?" tanya Tom. "Kami baru mau presentasi besok" jawab Harry. "Kudengar proyek kalian didanai sekolah" ujar Tom. "Begitulah. Aku takut gagal, Tom" keluh Harry. "Keseluruhan proyeknya atau presentasinya?" tanya Tom memperjelas. "Keduanya" jawab Harry jujur.

Remaja bermarga Riddle itu lantas menepuk bahu kanan Harry dan berniat menenangkannya. "Fokus dan tenanglah! Aku yakin kau bisa. Kau kan _mentee_ terbaikku di klub sains!" ujar Tom mencoba meyakinkan Harry. "Entah kenapa aku jadi kurang percaya terhadap kemampuanku sendiri sekarang" kata Harry murung.

Tom lantas menaruh jari telunjuk dan ibu jari kanannya di kedua sudut bibir Harry, hendak membentuk sebuah senyum di bibir Harry. Sebelah tangan Tom dipakai untuk sedikit mengangkat dagu Harry. "Harry, percaya diri sedikitlah! Aku tahu kemampuanmu dan aku tahu kau pasti bisa melakukannya! Oke?" ujar Tom sambil menatap lurus mata hijau Harry.

"Aku sangat berharap kau dan Zabini membawa peringkat pertama di pekan ilmiah kota besok" ujar Tom sedikit memaksa Harry. Kalau sudah seperti ini, tidak ada alasan untuk Harry bisa mundur dan berpasrah diri. Tom Riddle, mentornya itu, tidak akan menerima kekalahan dan tidak akan pernah mau _mentee_ -nya menyerah sebelum bertanding.

"Mungkin ada saran untuk besok?" tanya Harry pada mentornya. " _Well_ , aku tidak punya trik khusus menghadapi presentasi di pekan ilmiah. Jika juri bertanya sesuatu, jawab langsung pada intinya. Juri-juri sialan itu tidak akan suka jawaban yang berputar-putar" jawab Tom. "Kurasa Zabini pandai menata kata. Untuk urusan tanya jawab, kau yang pikirkan jawabannya dan biarkan Zabini yang menjawab pada juri" tambah Tom lagi.

"Terima kasih, Tom! Kau mentor terbaik!" ujar Harry sambil tiba-tiba memeluk Tom. Hanya _friendly_ _hug_ , bukan _romantic_ _hug_. Tom pun membalas pelukan Harry itu.

Harry tidak sadar Draco melihat keakrabannya dengan Tom sejak tadi dengan ekspresi tidak suka. Draco tidak suka Harry-nya akrab dengan orang lain. Apalagi Tom Riddle.

Tom sadar kalau Draco melihatnya dengan Harry tadi. 'Jadi si Malfoy ini suka pada Harry, ya? Baiklah, Malfoy. Kutunjukkan sesuatu padamu' batin Tom. Pelukan Harry dibalasnya dengan erat. Lebih erat dan ditambah seringaian iseng yang dilemparkan Tom ke arah Draco. Berharap Draco tersulut api cemburu.

"Harry, kapan kau mau pulang?" suara Draco menginterupsi kegiatan berpelukan Tom dan Harry. 'Oh, dia cemburu' batin Tom sambil menyeringai menang ke arah Draco. "Eh? Kau sudah selesai, Draco?" tanya Harry yang kini pandangannya beralih pada Draco. "Sudah dari tadi. Ayo pulang" kata Draco sambil menarik sebelah tangan Harry. "Minggir, Riddle!" ujar Draco marah sambil menyenggol tubuh Tom dengan sengaja dan mempercepat langkahnya.

"Harry!" panggil Tom saat Draco dan Harry sudah menuruni beberapa anak tangga. Harry berhenti sebentar dan menoleh ke arah Tom. "Ya, Tom?" sahutnya. "Soal pertanyaanku minggu lalu, apa jawabanmu?" tanya Tom. "Entahlah, Tom. Aku–" "Harry, cepat! Kau tidak mau membuat ibumu khawatir, kan?" potong Draco dengan nada kesal. 'Dasar sumbu pendek' batin Tom mengejek Draco. "Lupakan, Harry. Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang" kata Tom tenang.

"Bye, Harry. Sukses untuk besok" lalu Tom berlalu. Meninggalkan Harry yang tersenyum ramah padanya dan Draco yang terbakar cemburu melihat interaksi keduanya.

"Draco! Jangan terlalu erat menarik tanganku!" protes Harry. Draco tidak menjawab dan hanya memasang wajah muram. Dia tidak mau Harry-nya diambil Tom Riddle. Dia hanya mau Harry-nya bersamanya. Mengobrol bersama, bercanda bersama. Seharusnya dia yang lebih dekat dengan Harry, bukan Riddle!

"Draco, kalau aku ada salah, aku minta maaf" kata Harry lirih. Draco masih tidak menjawabnya. Dengan gusar Draco mengeluarkan sepeda motornya. Tidak seperti biasanya, Draco hanya menyerahkan helm cadangannya pada Harry tanpa kata. Harry masih bingung dengan sikap Draco beberapa menit belakangan ini.

 **###**

"Terima kasih tumpangannya, Draco" ucap Harry ramah. Berharap suasana bisa mencair. Draco tidak menjawabnya dan langsung meninggalkan rumah Harry tanpa sepatah kata pun. Meninggalkan Harry dengan tanda tanya besar di pikirannya.

"Aku membuatnya kesal, ya?" tanya Harry polos pada dirinya sendiri.

Sesampainya di rumah, Draco membanting ransel hitamnya dengam kasar di atas lantai kamarnya. Meninju dinding kamarnya yang dicat hitam dengan keras, dan mengacak rambut pirangnya yang tersisir rapi. Ia kesal. Cemburu. Di pikirannya saat ini hanya ada kalimat 'Harry dan Riddle sialan itu bermesraan di depanku'.

 _LINE~_

Sebuah chat baru masuk ke ponsel Draco. Dengan marah Draco meng- _unlock_ ponselnya dan membuka chat yang baru masuk itu.

'Tom Riddle? Mau apa dia mengirim _chat_ padaku?' batinnya kesal begitu tahu siapa pengirimnya.

 ** _Tom Marvolo Riddle –_** _Yuhu, Malfoy! Kau suka Harry, ya? Ah, sudah kuduga. Dari kapan? Kapan kau akan nyatakan cinta padanya? Kuharap kau bergerak cepat. Kau tidak mau, kan, Harry-mu kuambil? Hehe_

 ** _Draco L. Malfoy_** – _Riddle brengsek. Kubunuh kau._

 _ **Tom Marvolo Riddle**_ – _Tak kusangka anak ketua komite sekolah bisa mengumpat juga. Kalau benar kau suka padanya, cepat bergerak. Atau, mungkin kau ikhlas menyerahkannya padaku? Aku, sih, senang._

"RIDDLE SIALAN!" teriak Draco. "JANGAN MENGUMPAT, DRACO!" teriak Narcissa dari dapur yang berada di lantai satu rumahnya.

Setelah ini, Draco mencoba merencanakan bagaimana ia akan menyatakan cintanya pada Harry. Hitung-hitung hadiah atas keberhasilan Harry berkompetisi di pekan ilmiah kota.

.

.

.

.

 **Skip Time, keesokan harinya**

Hari ini libur. Peringatan 76 tahun didirikannya yayasan Hogwarts. Draco hanya bermalas-malasan di rumahnya dan sedang menonton sebuah _anime_ tentang basket.

" _Ignite Pass! KAI!"_

"Sesekali si mata belang itu memang harus merasakan pahitnya kekalahan!" teriak Draco berang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kesal layar televisi di depannya. Lucius hanya bisa menggeleng heran sambil mengelus dada melihat kelakuan sang anak. 'Sejak kapan anakku ini jadi _otaku_?' tanya Lucius dalam hati.

"Tugasmu sudah selesai, Draco?" tanya Lucius. Draco menghentikan kegiatan menonton anime-nya. "Tiga nomor lagi, ayah" kata Draco sambil memasang lagi mode Malfoy-nya yang biasa. Mau bagaimanapun, dia tidak berani jadi nista di hadapan sang ayah meskipun ia sudah berkali-kali melihat kenistaan ayahnya.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Kerjakan" perintah Lucius kaku. Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, Draco tunduk pada perintah sang ayah.

 **###**

Di kamarnya, Draco mengerjakan tugas sambil mengecek _chat_ nya di ponsel.

 _ **Harry Potter** – Aku presentasi hari ini. Doakan aku, ya :)_

Ingin Draco membalasnya, tapi hatinya masih ngilu karena kejadian kemarin.

 _ **Theo Nott –** Telolet!_

Satu _chat_ tidak penting dari Theo.

 ** _Astoria Greengrass –_** _*send pic* Bagaimana? Cantik, kah? Kau tergoda?_

 _'Bitches gonna be bitches'_ umpat Draco dalam hati setelah melihat foto Astoria dengan _make up_ tebalnya yang membuatnya jauh lebih tua. Terus terang, Draco muak dengan Astoria yang selalu mengejarnya dan menggodanya. Persetan dengan fakta kalau Astoria itu adik Daphne, teman baiknya.

 ** _Pansy Parkinson –_** _Drakie, kau tau? Sabtu nanti ada meet and greet John Cena! Aku ingin sekali ikut :"_

 _Chat_ tidak penting lainnya dari Pansy.

 ** _Tom Marvolo Riddle –_** _Harry bilang kau marah padanya. Benarkah? Berarti peluangku untuk mendapatkan Harry semakin besar, dong? Duh, senangnya hatiku._

"RIDDLE BRENGSEK! KUACAK-ACAK MUKAMU NANTI!" teriakan murka Draco memenuhi kamarnya dan terdengar hingga ke bawah.

"BERISIK, DRACO! DAN SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MENGUMPAT!" teriak Narcissa dari lantai bawah. Draco hanya balas mengiyakan teguran ibunya itu.

Sialan, memang, Riddle junior itu. Sekarang Draco jadi panas. 'Lihat saja, Riddle! Aku tidak akan takut padamu' ucapnya dalam hati sambil membuka grup chatnya bersama Theo, Blaise, Pansy, dan Daphne.

 ** _Draco L. Malfoy –_** _Guys, listen. Aku punya rencana untuk mendapatkan Harry._

 ** _Pansy Parkinson –_** _Kemungkinan besar rencanamu akan gagal lagi, kan, Drakie?_

 ** _Draco L. Malfoy –_** _Tidak yang ini, Pans! Riddle kurang ajar itu sudah dua hari ini memanas-manasi aku! Kalau aku tidak gerak cepat, Riddle akan mengambil Harry._

 ** _Daphne Greengrass -_** _Dasar tuan muda sumbu pendek! Mau-maunya dipanas-panasi Tom Riddle._

 ** _Theo Nott –_** _Baiklah, tuan muda. Apa rencanamu?_

 ** _Blaise Zabini –_** _Guys! Aku dan Potter juara proyek ilmiah di pekan ilmiah kota tahun ini! *send pic*_

 ** _Pansy Parkinson –_** _Wah! Selamat Blaise! Dan untuk Potter juga._

 ** _Daphne Greengrass -_** _Selamat, Blaise! Selamat juga, Potter! :)_

 ** _Theo Nott –_** _Selamat! Ditunggu traktirannya, ya! ;)_

 ** _Draco L. Malfoy –_** _Selamat, Blaise. Kembali pada rencanaku!_

 ** _Blaise Zabini –_** _Apa rencanamu kali ini, tuan muda? Haruskah kuberitahu pada Potter juga? Mumpung kami masih di tempat yang sama :D_

 ** _Draco L. Malfoy –_** _Jangan, bodoh! Jadi, aku ingin menyatakan cinta pada Harry dengan cara yang ekstrim. Aku akan pura-pura bunuh diri supaya ia tidak punya pilihan selain menerimaku._

 ** _Theo Nott –_** _Kau gila, Draco! Lagipula tidak jamin rencana ini akan berhasil, sih._

 ** _Draco L. Malfoy –_** _Untuk itu aku butuh bantuan kalian. Theo, Blaise, Daph, kumpulkan semua anak-anak sekolah kita. Bilang kalau aku melakukan percobaan bunuh diri._

 ** _Theo Nott –_** _Doakan agar besok kami berhasil._

 ** _Draco L. Malfoy –_** _Pans, kau kuberi bagian tersendiri. Akan kuberitahu besok._

Setidaknya, Draco besok akan mendapatkan Harry dengan persiapan penuh.

.

.

.

.

 **Skip Time, besok saat jam makan siang.**

 _'Yakinkan Harry kalau aku benar-benar mau bunuh diri. Akting mudah, bukan, untukmu?'_

"HARRY! HARRY POTTER!" Pansy berteriak dengan panik di depan kelas 2-1. Anak-anak kelas 2-1 yang melihatnya berteriak hanya memutar mata dengan malas. Mereka tahu betul kalau Pansy itu _drama queen_. Ditambah lagi Pansy itu anak klub teater, jadi, yah, mereka tidak akan terpengaruh. Alasan itu pula yang membuat Pansy ogah ambil bagian macam ini pada rencana Draco Malfoy. Tapi, demi temannya sejak kecil itu, ia rela melakukan ini.

"Kalau kau mau akting, cari panggungmu sendiri, Parkinson" sindir Seamus. Pansy hanya mendelik galak ke arah Seamus. "Siapa yang akting, Finnigan? Aku serius" kata Pansy kesal. Seamus hanya menghela napas panjang. " _Whatever_. Kali ini apa maumu?" tanya Seamus _to the point._ Pansy kembali memasang ekspresi panik teatrikal miliknya. "Bisa kau panggilkan Potter kemari? Aku sangat membutuhkannya sekarang" kata Pansy dengan nada panik yang dibuat-buat.

"Untuk apa, Parkinson?" tanya Seamus menginterogasi. "Tidak penting, Finnigan! Cepat panggilkan Potter! Ini serius!" desak Pansy. Mau tak mau, Seamus merasa kasihan pada Pansy lalu ia memanggilkan Harry untuknya.

Selang beberapa menit, Harry muncul di hadapan Pansy. "Ada apa, Parkinson?" tanya Harry sopan. "Ikut aku ke lapangan sekarang, Potter! Draco mau bunuh diri!" kata Pansy masih dengan nada dan ekspresi panik yang dibuat-buat namun lebih intens. "Apa?" Harry terkejut. "Sudah! Jangan banyak tanya!" ucap Pansy sambil menarik tangan Harry agar berjalan mengikutinya.

Setelah berlari menuruni anak tangga dan berlari beberapa langkah, sampailah Harry dan Pansy ke tengah lapangan. 'Bagianku sudah selesai, Drakie. Sisanya terserah padamu' batin Pansy lega setelah pekerjaannya selesai. "Kenapa aku dibawa kemari?" tanya Harry bingung. Sayang, tidak ada seorangpun yang menjawab pertanyaan Harry. Pansy yang tadinya bersamanya sekarang menghilang entah ke mana.

 **###**

Draco yang kini berdiri di atap sekolah menyeringai puas. Sejauh ini rencana gila bin nekatnya berjalan dengan baik dan sesuai ekspektasinya. Sang pujaan hati kini berdiri sendirian di tengah lapangan. Satu per satu murid kelas satu hingga kelas tiga sudah ada di depan koridor kelas masing-masing. Untungnya para guru tidak ada yang keluar, atau setidaknya belum.

Di sisi lain, Harry mulai sadar kalau ia kini tengah jadi pusat perhatian. Teman seangkatan, kakak kelas, dan adik kelas melihat ke arahnya yang kebingungan dan berdiri sendirian di tengah lapangan. Ia jadi makin bingung. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan ini semua?

.

.

.

.

 **Harry's PoV**

Kenapa semua jadi serba tidak jelas seperti ini, sih? Tadi Parkinson bilang Draco mau bunuh diri. Lalu sekarang Draco di mana? Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya?

Dan, apa-apaan ini? Kenapa semua mata seolah melihat ke arahku? Merlin, aku hanya ingin kehidupan sekolah yang tenang. Aku tidak ingin menjadi korban _bully_. Semua perhatian mereka hanya membuatku terlihat seperti korban _bully_!

Harusnya aku tahu kalau Parkinson menipuku dengan wajah paniknya itu tadi! Kalau aku tahu, aku tidak perlu ikut dengannya dan berdiri sendirian di tengah lapangan seperti ini. Aku tidak terbiasa jadi pusat perhatian. Presentasi kemarin saja tanganku sudah keringat dingin! Apalagi ini.

.

.

.

.

 **Draco's PoV**

Anggap aku gila. Kalian juga boleh memasukkanku ke rumah sakit jiwa setelah ini. Tapi, aku sudah memikirkan ide gila ini sejak lama. Sudah sejak dulu aku ingin menyatakan cintaku dengan cara ekstrim, tapi hanya pada seseorang yang benar-benar aku cintai.

Harry James Potter adalah satu-satunya orang yang aku cintai. Dan aku ingin dia tahu kalau aku mencintainya walau aku harus melakukan hal gila seperti ini. Seperti sekarang. Berdiri di atas atap dan berpura-pura bunuh diri sambil menyatakan cintaku padanya.

Masih bisa terlihat olehku wajah bingungnya. Kalau aku jadi dia, aku juga pasti akan bingung. Dari raut wajahnya, aku bisa sedikit menebak pikirannya. Aku bertaruh dia pasti bertanya-tanya 'Mana Draco?', 'Ada apa dengan semua perhatian ini?', dan 'Harus apa aku sekarang?'

Aku menghela napas panjang, berusaha menenangkan hati dan pikiranku, lalu maju beberapa langkah. Jujur, aku takut. Begitu melihat ke bawah, aku merinding. Kalau aku lompat ke bawah atau ada seseorang yang mendorongku hingga jatuh, aku pasti mati.

Ibu, ayah, aku belum mau mati! Aku masih belum mencuri ciuman pertama Harry! Aku masih belum menikah dan bercinta beberapa ronde dengan Harry! Aku juga masih belum mengurus bayi-bayi lucu bersama Har–tunggu. Tidak seperti itu harusnya.

Ibu, ayah, aku belum mau mati! Aku masih belum lulus SMA dengan nilai tinggi! Aku masih belum kuliah dan dapat gelar sarjana dengan nilai cum laude! Dan aku masih belum cukup layak mengelola usaha keluarga kita!

Ah, sudahlah.

Dengan mantap, aku berteriak sepenuh hati dan mengungkapkan isi hatiku yang terdalam sambil merentangkan kedua tanganku. Teruntuk yang tercinta, yang kini tengah berdiri sendirian di tengah lapangan, dengarkan isi hatiku.

"Harry James Potter, aku mencintaimu!"

.

.

.

.

 **Normal PoV**

"Harry James Potter, aku mencintaimu!" teriak Draco dari atas atap. Sontak semua mata beralih pandangan pada Draco yang kini terlihat siap untuk menjatuhkan diri kapan saja dari atas atap sekolah. Terlihat jelas pada mata semua orang tatapan tak percaya, kasihan, dan seolah ingin mengumpat 'Kau gila!' pada Draco.

Draco gila. Ia tahu itu, tapi membiarkan diri untuk dikuasai kegilaannya. Dia jadi gila karena tergila-gila pada Harry.

"Turun, Draco! Kau ini gila atau apa?" teriak Harry menjawab pernyataan cinta Draco yang ekstrim. Walau bagaimanapun, Harry tidak mau dituduh yang tidak-tidak. Harry tidak mau jadi sebab utama kalau-kalau Draco mati karena terjun bebas dari atap sekolah mereka.

"Harry! Sungguh! Aku mencintaimu! Kau mau jadi kekasihku, kan?" teriak Draco memperjelas pernyataan cintanya pada Harry. Di tengah lapangan, Harry hanya diam karena bingung.

'Sejak kapan Draco mencintaiku?' pikir Harry.

"SUDAH HARRY! TOLAK SAJA!" teriak Fred, George, Lee Jordan, Oliver Wood, dan Tom Riddle mengompori Harry dari lantai tiga. "MALFOY KAN BRENGSEK" tambah mereka lagi. Murid-murid kelas 3-1– kelas Fred, George, Jordan, dan Wood– dan sebagian kecil murid kelas 3-2 –kelas Tom Riddle– sukses terprovokasi oleh mereka berempat dan kini ikut-ikutan mengompori Harry dari lantai tiga untuk menolak Draco.

Draco yang mendengar teriakan keempat anak kelas tiga itu langsung berdecak kesal. 'Dasar provokator' batin Draco kesal. Draco melihat Harry masih bimbang. Bingung antara mau menolak atau mau menerima cintanya.

"JANGAN MAU DENGAN MALFOY, HARRY! DIA MESUM!" kali ini giliran teman-teman sekelas Harry yang memprovokasinya dari lantai dua. Harry jadi tambah bingung. Dia harus menerima Draco atau menolaknya.

"Kalian ini tidak bisa melihat orang lain bahagia, ya!" tegur Daphne pada teman-teman sekelas Harry yang mengomporinya untuk menolak Draco. "Kami ingin melihat Harry bahagia, Greengrass!" teriak Ron. "Kalau begitu kau juga harus melihat Draco bahagia!" balas Daphne sengit. "Kalau Malfoy, sih, dia mati hari ini juga kami bahagia" canda Dean. Mendengar candaan Dean, anak-anak kelas 2-2 mendelik kesal pada tetangga kelas mereka itu.

Anak-anak kelas 1-1 tidak rela kakak idola mereka di klub sains itu jadian dengan Draco, terutama Ginny Weasley dan Colin Creevey. Mereka sebisa mungkin juga memprovokasi Harry dari lantai satu supaya menolak Draco.

Sayang. Semua provokasi anti-Drarry itu termakan oleh sebagian besar siswa yang berteriak 'TERIMA! TERIMA!' Dari atas atap, Draco tersenyum senang. Sebagian besar siswa mendukungnya jadian dengan Harry. Walaupun dia tahu itu semata-mata agar mereka bisa makan siang lebih cepat. Mereka hanya ingin pernyataan cinta ala opera sabun ini berakhir dan mereka bisa makan siang dengan tenang setelahnya.

"Jangan nekat, Malfoy!" kini Harry berteriak pada Draco dari tengah lapangan. Draco hanya tersenyum ringan mendengarnya dan balas berteriak pada sang calon kekasih. "Kalau kau terima cintaku, aku tidak akan terjun bebas, sayangku" balas Draco dari atap.

"APA-APAAN SI MALFOY ITU? BELUM JADI PACAR SUDAH MEMANGGIL HARRY DENGAN SEBUTAN 'SAYANG'" Tom Riddle mengamuk di lantai tiga yang kemudian ditenangkan oleh Flint dan Montague yang berbadan besar.

'Merlin, kenapa laki-laki ini nekat sekali, sih?' keluh Harry dalam hati. Harry bingung harus menjawab apa. Mau ditolak, takut Draco mati. Tapi kalau Harry menerimanya?

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, sih. Malfoy junior itu memang suka iseng, tapi sebetulnya Harry tidak keberatan dengan itu. Semua yang dilakukan Draco akhir-akhir ini, entah kenapa menyentuh hatinya. Termasuk usaha bodohnya menyanyi lagu romantis di depan rumahnya. Dan ia masih tidak lupa kebersamaan mereka di UKS. Juga saat mereka pulang berdua dengan sepeda motor Draco.

"Jadi? Apa jawabanmu, Harry? Kau mau jadi kekasihku?" Draco semakin maju saja. Kelihatannya dia memang sudah siap mati. Harry menutup matanya. Takut membayangkan Draco terjun bebas dari atap sekolah lalu mati.

"SUDAH, HARRY! TERIMA SAJA!" kata sebagian besar murid SMA Hogwarts.

"JANGAN MAU, HARRY! MALFOY ITU BRENGSEK" kata teman sekelas Harry ditambah Fred, George, Oliver, Lee, dan Tom Riddle.

'Riddle sialan! Kupatahkan hidungmu nanti' batin Draco kesal saat melihat Tom Riddle begitu semangat memanas-manasi Harry untuk menolaknya dari lantai tiga.

"Draco Malfoy! Aku mau jadi kekasihmu! Tolong jangan bunuh diri!" teriak Harry sambil menutup matanya.

Draco di atas sana hanya tersenyum iseng. Tom Riddle syok berat di lantai tiga begitu mendengar jawaban Harry.

"APA, HARRY? AKU TIDAK DENGAR!" teriak Draco bermaksud menggoda Harry dari atas atap sana.

"SI MALFOY INI TULI ATAU APA, SIH?" Tom Riddle semakin panas di lantai tiga. Takut remaja bermarga Riddle itu jadi anarkis, semua murid kelas tiga menenangkannya. Termasuk juga Fred, George, Oliver, dan Lee.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU, DRACO MALFOY! DAN AKU MAU JADI KEKASIHMU! TURUN KAU DARI SANA!" teriak Harry masih sambil memejamkan mata.

Nampaknya Draco puas dengan jawaban Harry. Segera ia turun dari atas atap sekolah lewat tangga yang terhubung ke lantai tiga, lalu berlari turun secepat mungkin ke tempat di mana Harry berdiri.

Harry yang masih memejamkan matanya kaget. Seseorang menubruknya lalu memeluk erat tubuhnya. Begitu ia membuka mata, ia mendapati Draco tengah mengecup bibirnya dan memeluknya erat. Sebelah tangan Draco memeluk pinggang Harry sementara tangan lainnya mendorong tengkuk Harry agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Harry memejamkan matanya lagi untuk menikmati ciuman panasnya dengan Draco.

Draco berhasil mencuri ciuman pertama Harry. Mereka sekarang berpelukan dan berciuman mesra dan panas di tengah lapangan sekolah. Semua orang masih memandang mereka.

Harry hanya untuknya. Miliknya. Draco bersumpah untuk tidak membiarkan Harry jatuh ke pelukan siapapun kecuali dirinya.

Persetan dengan Tom Riddle yang sudah masuk mode _rampage_. Ia mulai mengumpat dan bertindak anarkis di lantai tiga karena junior yang sudah lama diincarnya itu telah jatuh ke pelukan Draco Malfoy dan sekarang mereka sedang berciuman di tengah lapangan.

Persetan dengan suitan sebagian besar anak-anak SMA Hogwarts. Persetan dengan raut kecewa teman-teman sekelas Harry yang tidak rela cowok terimut dan terpolos di kelas mereka pacaran dengan Draco Malfoy yang brengsek dan tak tahu malu itu.

Harry dengan enggan melepaskan ciuman panas itu. "Draco, kita dilihat banyak orang" ucapnya malu-malu. "Biarkan saja, Harry sayang. Biarkan mereka tahu kalau kita saling mencintai" kata Draco cuek lalu mulai mencium bibir Harry lagi. Harry membalas ciuman Draco dan ciuman panas keduanya di tengah lapangan dimulai lagi.

"ASTAGA! APA-APAAN INI? MR. MALFOY? MR. POTTER? KENAPA KALIAN BERCIUMAN DI TENGAH LAPANGAN?" tegur Mrs. McGonagall. Sayang, keduanya sudah terlanjur larut dalam dunianya sendiri dan mengabaikan teguran guru yang sudah tua itu.

"MR. MALFOY! MR. POTTER! LARI KELILING LAPANGAN LIMA KALI! DAN JANGAN MASUK KELAS SETELAHNYA!" teriak Mrs. McGonagall.

Sepasang kekasih baru itu terbelalak. Inikah hadiah sepuluh menit jadian dari guru mereka?

"Dihukum bersama denganmu tidak terlalu buruk, _baby_ " bisik Draco menggoda di telinga Harry.

-TAMAT-

* * *

 **Epilog :**

 _"Hai, Tayo! Hai, Tayo! Dia bis kecil ramah~ Melaju, melambat, Tayo selalu senang~"_

Draco sedang bermalas-malasan dan merebahkan diri di sofa depan TV rumahnya sambil menonton animasi tentang bus kecil yang sebenarnya untuk anak balita. Ia tidak peduli dengan apa yang kini ditontonnya di TV, yang penting ia senang. Pujaan hatinya selama ini sudah resmi jadi kekasihnya. Draco tak berhenti tersenyum semenjak pulang sekolah.

"Draco, bisa temani ibu sebentar mengambil anak anjing baru kita?" tanya Narcissa. "Hah? Kita jadi memelihara anjing akhirnya, bu?" tanya Draco. "Ayahmu kan juga sudah setuju kemarin" kata Narcissa menanggapi putranya.

"Ibu mau ambil ke mana?" tanya Draco. "Ke Godric's Hollow. Kita ke rumah teman lama ibu yang jadi _dog trainer_ " jawab Narcissa. 'Godric's Hollow? Itu daerah rumah Harry, kan?' tanya Draco dalam hati. "Kita naik mobil saja, ya" kata Narcissa sambil memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Draco.

"Lils, ini aku, Cissy" kata Narcissa setelah menekan bel rumah teman lamanya itu. "Masuklah, Cissy" jawab sang tuan rumah dari dalam. "Tapi pintunya terkunci" kata Narcissa setelah membuka pintu rumah itu. "Sebentar, Cissy. Harry, bukakan pintu rumah kita! Ada teman ibu" kata Lily dari dalam rumahnya.

"Selamat siang, bibi. Silakan masuk" sambut Harry ramah sesaat setelah membukakan pintu untuk Narcissa. "Wah, Harry, lama tak jumpa. Kau jadi manis, ya, sekarang" puji Narcissa sambil menangkup kedua pipi Harry yang putih kemerahan itu. Harry hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Tak lama, Narcissa melepas sentuhannya dari pipi Harry.

"Bibi sendirian?" tanya Harry. "Hai, _baby Harry_ " baru Narcissa mau menjawab, sudah ada Draco yang berjalan mengikuti ibunya sambil melambai pada Harry. "Wah, kalian akrab ju–kau panggil Harry apa tadi?" selidik Narcissa yang tiba-tiba menatap tajam anaknya. "Aku panggil dia _baby_ , bu" jawab Draco enteng.

"Hai, Cissy! Anak anjing _golden_ yang mau kau adopsi kemarin barusan kuberi minum sus-Cissy, ada apa?" tanya Lily bingung. "Draco, jelaskan" kata Narcissa dingin.

"Aku panggil Harry ' _baby_ ' karena dia pacarku. Kami baru jadian tadi siang, ibu, bibi" kata Draco menjelaskan dengan mudahnya, lalu berjalan ke sisi kanan Harry, merangkulnya mesra, dan mengecup sekilas sudut bibirnya. Membuat wajah Harry memerah karena malu.

Kedua ibu mereka hanya mematung menyaksikan betapa mesra perlakuan Draco pada Harry tadi.

"DRACO!" Harry teriak dan mengejar Draco yang kabur setelah menciumnya.

* * *

 **AKHIRNYA TAMAT!**

Maaf kalo lucu-lucuannya kurang di chap ini. Maaf juga kalo Draco makin OOC di chap ini :" Maaf juga kalo pada kesel ama Tom Riddle di sini :" Buat fansnya Tom Riddle, maafkan aqu bikin chara kesukaan kalian jadi OOC sampe masuk mode rampage /dibakar fansnya Tom Riddle/

Thankyou buat yang udah baca fic ini. Emang agak kurang fluff sih kayaknya. But I'm trying. Tujuan gua tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah buat menghibur readers.

Untuk semua review, fave dan follow fic ini, terima kasih ya. Dan maaf kalo masih ada kurangnya.

 **Apakah fic ini perlu dibikin sekuel? Kalo iya, silakan komen di review ya :)**

Btw, mind to review? Thankyou


End file.
